Overlord: Mundo Alternativo
by Nicolas R Burgos
Summary: Y si no solo Momonga (Ainz Ooal Gown) y la Gran tumba de Nazarick fueran transportado a otro mundo después del cierre de Yggdrasil, si no que también donde la historia de fondo del avatar de el sea real
1. Prólogo primera parte

Prólogo

Primero que todo no soy dueño de Overlord y de ninguno de sus personajes, solo soy dueño de este mundo y los OCs que surjan en el desarrollo de la historia, segundo esta es mi primera historia, cualquier crítica constructiva bienvenida y tercero... ¡DIFRUTEN!

El cierre del mejor DMMO-RPG Yggdrasil, a doce año de su lanzamiento significa el fin de una era. El posible ultima gran avance en la tecnología en tema de realidad virtual, llegando a la cúspide de su esplendor en cuanto realismo, si no fuera por la incapacidad de tener expresiones en los rostros de los avatar de los/as jugadoras/os y las sanciones contra el +18 y +15, cualquiera lo confundido con la realidad.

También se destaco en el excelente desarrollo de un mundo abierto con diversos y extensos biomas en cada uno de los 9 mundos que tenia el juego, esto es así porque se inspiro en la mitología nórdica, aunque eso no quiere decir que no podemos a ver elementos de otras mitología.

Una historia bien desarrollada y con múltiples finales alternativos o el poder jugar libremente como una quiera. No podemos olvidar su gran numero de avatar para iniciar y su casi ilimitado capacidad de alterarlos, haciendo imposible que exista dos avatar iguales a menos de que sea intencional.

Aunque había muchas carreras se dividían en tres categorías: Humanoides ( humanos, elfos, enanos), Semihumonoides ( Orcos, hombres bestias, ect) y Heteromorficas ( no-muertos, demonios, insectoides, limos, dragones, ect, ect). Siendo esta ultima la mas discriminado y con menor jugadores, curiosamente tiene una gran cantidad jugadores muy poderosos, posiblemente por lo duro que es ser jugar con uno de ellos. Eso junto a muchos mas elemento lo hicieron que fuera uno o el mejor toda la historia.

Cuando decimos que es posible que el ultimo gran avance o avance simplemente no se debe a algo interno al mundo de los videojuegos, si no todo lo contrario, el mundo real ya en el siglo XXII la humanidad a consumido y destruido todo la naturaleza de nuestra pequeña piedra en el espacio que llamamos Tierra.

El sistema de ultra consumismo sin capacidad de permitir al mundo recuperarse. Las consecuencias de la codicia de las empresas y la inconsciencia de la población en general en estos temas, nos llevo a un mundo donde la humanidad se encuentra al borde de la extinción, pero la extinción segura no es solo el único factor si no que ya no hay innovación desde hace años, ya que si no hay futuro porque incluso esforzarse, si no importa si tenes muchos capitales.

Toda la humanidad se muere, primero nosotros los trabajadores, que estamos expuesto al gas toxico que seria eufemismo llamarlo aire, la lluvia ácida y agua contaminada y radiactiva, luego nuestro explotadores, esos parásitos de la sociedad, que en la antigüedad se mostraba como paladines del progresos y de un futuro mejor. Si de esos que viven de nuestra fuerza de trabajo, de nuestro plusvalor. Si, de los empresarios que viven en esas grandes torres y cúpulas con un clima controlado en su mejor momento, pero actualmente solo es una barrera inútil contra el mundo muero que rodea a las metrópolis, ultima morada de la especie humanos.

Eso fue lo que hizo a YGGDRASIL un escape de la realidad tan dolorosa que vivimos, era como entra a un sueño donde el mundo estaba vivo y que por unos momento te permitía cree que había futuro. Pero como todo sueño en algún momento tenia que terminar.

En Helheim (una de los mundos que YGGDRALIS tiene y santuarios para los/as jugadoras/os Heteromorficas) exactamente en el Pantano de Grenbera, en ella se podía divisar baria aldeas de Tuveg ( monstruos auto generados, son como ranas humanoides y que sirven como primera linea de defensa de Ainz Ooal Gown).

A la distancia se puede ver nueve torres oscuras gigantesca con otras pequeñas torre santuarios, que muestran signo que en su base hubo una ciudad, cubierta con vegetación ( casi totalmente de helechos y algunos árbol antiguo con cadáveres colgando en ellos, como si su hubieran suicidado aunque es solo un engaño ya que son no-muertos de nivel medio ) su mayoría de color negro(cubre las paredes y creen como columnas), violeta(cerca de las fuentes de agua tóxica) y azul (De poco es estatura, cubren el piso a excepción de los senderos)con flores rojas(en gran cantidad en la planta de abajo y bases de las torres, hace parece que la torres surge nacen de un mar rojo pero disminuye su cantidad significativamente ya en la primera planta un 70 %) y blancas(En poca cantidad y cubren las planta del medio y superior), y con pequeñas cataratas por la distancia bajando por la torre principal.

Estas torre vinieron con una MOD muy costoso llamado "La caída de la torre" que permitió a los/as jugadoras/es crear mazmorras torres para conquistar y convertir en satélites de gremio, con la capacidad de diseñar a los bosses principal (tres) y nueve secundarios ademas sin ningun costo adicional, pero solo si lo lograban al primer intento, lo cual era casi imposible por la dificultad ella.

Las torres rodean a Nazarick, formando la segunda linea de defensa del gremio, ideado por Punitto Moe estratega de Ainz Ooal Gown.

Ellas forma un cinturón alrededor del gremio con una torre en el sur, otra en el oeste, este, suroeste, sureste, noroeste, noreste y dos al norte. Ellas son controladas por una (excepto una, con tres) brujas sacerdotisas de la muerte (adivinen quien es el dios XD), diseñadas por Momonga (el Lanzador Mágico más fuerte) y Peroroncino (Señor Alado del Bombardeo y el pervertido del gremio).

Aunque al principio se pensó como un accesorio, se volvieron una tumba para muchos en la gran invasión, donde 3.000 jugadores/as mas NPJs mercenarios se unieron con el fin de derivar a Ainz Ooal Gown, por alguna razón muchos pensaron que las torres ocultaban grandes tesoros o ítem raros.

Las torres se llevaron con sigo a 1.500 de ellos y el restante fue derrotado dentro de la necrópolis subterránea, aunque nunca llegaron mas del 8° piso la ultima gran defensa. Ese día el gremio se convirtió en leyenda y se gano el titulo de la mazmorra inconquistable en Yggdrasil.

Aunque ante de poder entra en la Nazarick tiene que pasar por la tercera defensa que es un ejercito del no-muertos conformado por un total de 13.500 unidades. Unos 5.000 esqueletos normales (nivel 15), 3.000 esqueletos guerreros (nivel 20), 2.000 esqueletos negros (nivel 22), 1.500 esqueletos élite (nivel 25), 1.000 caballeros de la muerte (nivel 35 y defensa de nivel 40), 500 devoradores de almas (nivel 30 a 50), 100 guardianes de élite (nivel 55) y coordinados por un general no-muerto legendario, una NPC personalizado de nivel 60 llamada Auria guardiana de campo y creada por Warrior Takemikazuchi (El Samurái) quien le dio una de sus armas experimentales que diseño.

La entrada de Nazarick ocupa alrededor de 200 metros de diámetro, tiene muros de 6 metros de altura que rodean la tumba. Cuatro mausoleo afiliados en las cuatro direcciones cardinales. En su centro, existe un gran mausoleo que es la entrada a la tumba subterránea y esto conforma el pre piso.

El pre piso es custodiado por las amazonas oscuras, lideradas por Hippolyta. Estas NPJ autogenerados vinieron con un MOD llamado "La sombra de la reina caída", inspirado de la leyenda de las amazonas y de su genocidio por parte de Heracles (Hercules según la mitología romana).

Según la historia del MOD las almas perdidas de la amazonas bagaban sin rumbo como sombras en Helheim (en la mitología nórdica Helheim es el reino de los muertos). Hasta que el usuario las encontró y se apiadado por su situación, les hizo una propuesta a las míticas guerreras. Podía sacarlas de la miserable existencia de ser sombras y darles forma física, a cambio tendría que jurarle lealtad eterna.

Las guerreras que por incontables siglos bagaron como sombras de su antaña gloria y sin rumbo o propósito, tomaron esta oportunidad de salir es su horrible existencia. Desde ese momento y para siempre las amazonas servirían a su amo, en este casa a Momonga.

Ya dentro de Nazarick, los que intenten invadirla se encontraran constantemente en peligro por las trampas, monstruos escondidos y NPCs poderosos o OP que te perseguirán hasta en tus sueños. Se encuentra dividido en diez pisos cada uno distinto al otro y dos lugares aislados del resto de las arias, la tesorería y la forjadora. Aunque los dos últimos pisos no se diseñaron con el objetivo principal de aplastar a los intrusos si no del disfrute de los miembro del gremio. Realmente la gran tumba de Nazarick es una maravilla, tanto por sus diseños, creatividad y el gran tiempo y esfuerzo que conllevo su construcción, pero lamentablemente todo esto desaparecerá este media noche.

En 10° piso, específicamente en la sala del trono.

El salón del trono es la joya de Nazarick, diseñada para presentar a los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown en la batalla final e interpretar el papel como últimos jefes del gremio malvado. La puerta era imponente y mostraba de un lado figuras de diosas de una belleza sobre humana y del otro demonios horripilantes.

Entrado podemos ver un salón larga que mostraba mucho jugo y en el techo colgaba un hermoso candelabro gigante. Las paredes con columnas y en ellas colgaban la bandera que representaban a cada uno de los 41 miembro del gremios, en el centro del salón se divisaba una gran bandera con el emblema del Ainz Ooal Gown. Abajo de ella se puede ver el "El trono de los reyes" un objeto de clase mundial, que se le fue dado al gremio por conquistar la mazmorra al primer intento y donde se sienta el líder del gremio.

Y sentado en el se podía ver a una figura con una túnica negra y violeta bordeado de dorado, saliendo aparentemente de su cabeza dos cuernos que se iban a sus lado, sus puntas apuntaba hacia abajo y casi de donde emergen se puede ver dos esferas de color rojas. Un capucha cubre la parte superior de su cabeza, su cabeza a su ves no era mas que un cráneo humana limpio de toda carne y suciedad, con una barbilla afilada.

Esta figura no era nada menos que el maestro del gremio Momonga-sama el lanzador mágico más fuerte y el "dios de los no-muertos" (titulo de broma que el gremio le dio después de enterarse de la historia de fondo que se puso para su avatar) y con el la arma del gremio que era un cetro de oro que el mango esta echa por dos barras afiladas que giran entre si como la imagen del AND y con algunos picos que salen afuera. En la parte superior de la misma una plataforma y sobre ella ocho cabeza de serpiente que en cada boca sostienen una esfera de diferentes colores.

Punto de vista de Momonga

23:40... 20 minutos para que todo termine y ninguno otro miembro a venido. Acaso no vieron el mensaje que les envié... no, si tuvieron que verlo pero nadie mas a venido, solo Herohero. El estuvo poco tiempo pero por lo poco que hablamos dejo claro esta re cansado y aparentemente casi al punto del colapso. El es un esclavo moderno y cuanto mas pasa el tiempo peor era su situación.

Yo para mi "fortuna" soy uno de los pocos que son trabajador asalariado que todavía quedan osea suficiente para sobrevivir y un poquito mas, aunque en este mundo me podrían decir que soy un aristoproletario (termino usado por el mundo obrero para definir a proletario con salarios muy altos que la normalidad de los demás).

Fue bueno al menos verlo, tal ves sea la ultima ves que lo vea... me hubiera gustado que se quedara hasta el cierre, pero no quería meterle mas presión de la que ya tiene. ¿Y los demás? ninguno se a animado a venir ¡no recuerdan todo el esfuerzo, tiempo, sudor y lágrimas que le metimos para construir este lugar!... no, para ellos también tuvo que ser doloroso dejar el juego y ademas la realidad no les dejo otra opción.

Este lugar fue nuestro escape de esa miserable vida y tener que volver solo para ver su fin tiene que ser muy doloroso para ellos. Tanto trabajo, recuerdos, dolor, alegría, derrotas y victorias llega a su fin, y yo como su guardián hasta el final. Como un pareja sentado al lado de su amada/o esperando su ultimo aliento.

Por eso e llamado a la sala del trono a todos y todas nuestro/as guardianes para una ultima despedida dramática y gloriosa como le hubiera gustado a Ulbert Alain Odle (Demonio de Gran Catástrofe). En la sala en primera fila se encontraban los guardianes de los piso de Nazarick la primera en el lado de la izquierda del salón era Shalltear Bloodfallen una vampiresa real y guardiana de 1°, 2° y 3° piso, a su lado en su forma pequeña se encontraba Gargantua (modificado por Tabula Smaragdina el Gran Alquimista, para hacerlo mas inteligente y agregarle nuevas capacidades) un impotente golem en su forma original que vino con la conquista de la mazmorra y guardián del 4° piso, le sigue Cocytus un insectoide guerrero glacial y guardián del 5° piso, luego están Aura Bella Fiore y Mare Bello Fiore los pequeños gemelos elfos oscuros y guardianes del 6° piso, le sigue Demiurge un archidemonio guardián del 7° piso y el Comandante de las Defensas de Nazarick y Victim un ser parecido a un feto angelical y guardián del 8° piso.

La segunda fila estaba conformada por la guardianes exteriores de Nazarick. Estaban Hippolyta reina de las amazonas oscura, vestida con una túnica negra y una hombrera en su brazo izquierdo mi símbolo en el. Le seguía Auria con su armadura espectral de nivel divino y su katana enfundada y con dos guardias de élite a sus constados.

Las 11 brujas sacerdotisas, mis niñas recuerdos me vinieron a mi mente de las discusiones con Peroroncino por su diseño y programación mmm buenos recuerdos... si recuerdo bien eran Sajara Uruk Bliyaki de la torre del sur,Diana Dark Moon del oeste,Tsumia Mial del este,Sarinalfa Sumedoria Dolesa del suroeste,Chrisalir Elena Discordial del sureste,Sonorda Rever Janera del noroeste,Humuru Cela Howell del noreste,Cynder Arteza Losula de la primera torre del norte (osea izquierda) y por ultima de las hermanas, Lina Sucol, Cladenta Sucol y Anna Sucol.

Luego estaban los cuatro lideres de las tribus de losTuveg, Nermo, Nadadte, Silugiar y Salamandral todos de nivel 30 y son monstruos autogenerados personalizados por Bukubukuchagama (Escudo Mucoso) al fondo se podía ver diferentes razas heteromorficas.

A mi derecha estaba Albedo una alta súcubo y la supervisora del piso de guardianes de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick y a mi izquierda sen encontraban Sebas Tian y las Pléyades formadas por Yuri Alpha una dullahan,Lupusregina Beta una mujer loba,Narberal Gamma una doppelgänge, CZ2128 Delta una autómata, Solution Epsilon una limo predator y Entoma Vasilissa Zeta una Aracnoide.

Mientras miraba el salón no pude evitar contemplando a Albedo es realmente hermosa... si no me equivoco fue Tabula Smaragdina su creador. Seguramente no le molestara que me fije en sus programación, después de todo hace mucho que no inicia sesión y además si hago algo no se enterara ya que a esta media noche todo desaparecerá... eso realmente me duele, que todo nuestra creación desaparezca en unos pocos minutos. Usando el arma del gremio para ingresar a su configuración, es extremadamente lago y complejo, maldito seas Tabula. Suspiro y voy al ultimo parte y donde dice "pero es una ninfómana".

¡Eeeeehhhh!- grito. ¿Acaso esta insultando a su creación? no, Tabula siempre fue de tener un fetiche con los opuestos. No puedo dejar que esto se quede así, es la supervisora de los guardianes, como maestro del gremio no puedo permitir esto. Borrando esa parte y empiezo a pensar que poner para reemplazarlo... mi mente empieza a divagar y mis dedos pone lo primero que pienso "esta profundamente enamorada de Momonga" ¡que vergüenza! he profanado una de las creaciones de mis amigos, pero bueno es mejor que lo anterior. Pongo guardar y cierro la pantalla, mirando el reloj al costado de mi pantalla.

Veo que son las 23: 58, casi es hora de que todo termine- dije con tristeza. observo a todos los presentes en la sala, me trae tantas nostalgia me gustaría que esto no terminara, pero como todo siempre hay un fin. Mejor empiezo a preparo el acto final ¿Cómo era el comando?...

[Arrodillado]- dije con duda pero para mi alegría todos se arrodillaron. Estos son los últimos momentos, ojala que salga YGGDRASIL II- jejejeje- río con amargura se que eso no pasara. Ya son 23:59:40 la pantalla se esta volviendo mas oscura hasta que solo puedo ver el reloj. 23:59:55 suspiro, fue bueno mientras duro.

4

tengo que dormir.

3

mañana tengo que laburar.

2

estoy agotado.

1

no quiero esto.

0

se acabo pienso con tristeza... 00:00:01, 00:00:02, 00:00:03, 00:00:04 desaparece el reloj la pantalla vuelve a tener luz y color, me doy cuenta que no estoy en mi cuarto y que todavía sigo en el 10° piso. Que raro ¿acaso suspendieron el cierre? intento llamar a administración pero nadie contesta ni el tono suena, luego me doy cuenta de que no tengo barra de menú ni nada. Me estoy asustando, luego empiezo a sentir ¿¡sentir!? si, siento el trono donde estoy sentado, siento mi túnica, siento el aire a mi alrededor... eso no es posible ¡en YGGDRASIL las sentido del tacto ni ninguno de los cinco sentido llegaron nunca es este nivel!. Me levanto de mi asiento y grito.

¡¿Qué esta pasando?!- siendo que estoy expulsando "poder" se siente raro pero un buen raro. Entonces escucho una vos melodiosa y hermosa que me saca de mi trance.

¿Momonga-sama sucede algo?- busco el origen del sonido y veo a Albedo levantando su cabeza mostrando sus ojos llenos de preocupación. Esto ya no es posible esto es totalmente imposible. Observo alrededor del salón y me choco con la mirada de todos que están llenas también de preocupación. No puedo evitar pensar ¿Qué carajo esta pasando?


	2. Prólogo segunda parte

El mundo de Cinila está conformado por un mega continente llamado Gaia, dentro de el hay un mar interno, el mar Conoro con tres islas principales siendo la isla norte, la isla sagrada hogar de la diosa de este mundo, Celestina y de su templo. Al este encontramos el gran archipiélago de Ekinico, tierra de los elfos. Al sureste yace el continente maldito y más al sur la isla del dios caído, donde están las ruinas del templo del hermano de Celestina. Derrotado en la gran catástrofe que puso fin a la primera era de este mundo y que corono a Celestina "Diosa del Mundo". En el norte lejano encontramos La Isla de las Brujas, última morada de los adoradores del dios caído.

En Gaia encontramos grandes o decadentes imperios, nuevos o viejos reinos, confederaciones y ciudades estados independientes. El norte del continente lo encontramos ocupado por el Reino Sacro gobernado por la tercera dinastía de los Lanzarquen, la dinastía de la nueva luz. En la tercera era, la Era de La Nueva Luz el reino ocupado todo el continente y el archipiélago, ahora después del desastre de la segunda dinastía, los Lorgus. La tercera dinastía intenta recuperar la gloria perdida de antaño.

En el centro del continente podemos encontrar la Confederación de Semi-Humanos, nacida como una unión defensiva contra el reino de los humanos al este del continente, se convirtió rápidamente casi una nación centralizada y potencia emergente.

Al este del continente esta el Reino humano, que fue el primer reino que al final de la tercera era se declaró independientes por la general e iniciadora de la rebelión contra los Lorgos, Anastasia Rizale Nalsard IV o reina Alana I. En su mejor momento rivalizo en esplendor con los mejores tiempo del Reino Sacro pero ahora divida y en guerra civil, entre la dinastía de Alana y las tres grandes familias nobles humanos que codician el trono y el poder.

El reino humano debilitado y fragmentado dejo sus fronteras expuestas a las invasiones. Desde el norte el Reino Sacro que anhela recuperar territorios que reclaman como sus legítimos dueños, al oeste el rival histórico del Reino Humano, la Confederación de Semi-Humanos, que junto a un deseo expansionista y rencor guardado por generaciones han tomado la iniciativa en una ofensiva para reclamar tantas tierras al este como puedan. La Confederación también tiene conflictos con el Reino Sacro pero actualmente se encuentra en un armisticio para dedicar la mayor parte de su fuerzas en sacarle terreno al Reino Humano aunque sigue siendo solo un cese al fuego temporal.

Por el este el gran archipiélago unificado por la Suma Sacerdotisa de la Diosa del Mundo e emperatriz del imperio élfico de Ionia, Elizara Nahata Ña Delisan. Que se proclamo ser la verdadera representante de la voluntad de la diosa y sucesora legitima del trono del antiguo Gran Reino Sacro de la tercera era. Ya que argumenta que por sus venas corre la sangre de la primera dinastía, los Xidaz.

Unificados los pueblos élficos se lanzo a una guerra relámpago y de exterminio contra la costa este del Reino Humano, adentrándose tierra adentro y exterminando o esclavizando a los seres humanos, convirtiéndose en la principal amenaza del Reino. Bueno la mayor de las muchas amenaza que tiene el reino para su futura existencia. El reino esta prácticamente indefenso y todas las potencias quieren un pedazo del moribundo reino.

El Imperio Élfico de Ionia es un estado mono-especie y pluri-cultural, que desde que el Reino Sacro se retiro casi por completo del archipiélago se ha encontrado en un estado de caos y conflictos interno. Siendo gobernados por señores/as de la guerra o regímenes teocráticos, hasta la llegado de la Emperatriz que unifico primero a las teocracias y lxs señorxs de la guerra con acuerdos o si era necesario por la fuerza. Legitimando su posición por designio divino y por linaje de sangre.

Antes de lanzar su gran ofensiva al continente, se dedicaron a sacarle los últimos dominio del Reino Sacro en el norte del archipiélago. Lo cual fue una gran victoria por parte del imperio, conquistando 90 % del territorio, siendo solo el oeste de la isla de Iyuka el único territorio de Ekinico no dominado por el imperio. Volviéndolo el ultimo refugio de los opositores a la emperatriz, a pesar del bloqueo marítimo, incursiones y sabotaje el ultimo enclave del Reino Sacro resiste.

Pero para entender esta gran victoria se tiene que ver el gran proceso de industrialización planifica de todos los sectores económicos-sociales, con grandes inversiones a la educación popular, en la industria pesada y el ejército.

La destrucción del viejo régimen feudal para liberal mano de obra campesina hacia las grandes industrias en las ciudades. La educación de esos nuevos habitantes de las ciudades para su profesionalización. Mecanizando la agricultura para maximizar el aprovechamiento y producción de las tierras con menos personas, con una lógica de equilibrio ecológico para mantener la fertilidad de las tierras.

La construcción un ejercito profesional, organizado, equipado y leal a la emperatriz con tres objetivos claros. El debilitamiento de lxs señorxs de la guerra y sus ejércitos, la construcción de una identidad nacional y por ultimo pero por eso no menos importante, tal ves la mas importante, el fortalecimiento de la posición de la emperatriz.

En la planificación del ejercito se a dado la prioridad a la marina con 1.000 submarinos, 4.000 semi-acorazados, 3.500 acorazados y mas de 5.000 navíos de comercio, convirtiéndose en la flota marítima mas grande de la historia. Esto convirtió a los elfos en un imperio de ultramar tras el desembarco, invasión y conquista de la provincia enana de Runna de la ya extinta confederación de enanos de la península Lacirial que es la parte sur del continente. Dándole en geopolítica un punto de comercio con la Confederación de Semi-Humanos y base naval para ataques marítimos a la costa oeste del reino humano. También les permitió tener control sobre algunos de los mejores de ingenieros, científicos y inventores del mundo, los enanos.

Con esta nuevo combustible el imperio se puso a explotar lo máximo posible este nuevo recurso, permitiendo desarrollar la tecnología aérea. En pocas décadas remplazo a las unidades de jinetes de grifos, pegasos y wyverns. La nueva tecnología junta la magia dio a nacer a la flota aérea con 1.000 buques acorazados de 2 km de largo y 200 metros de ancho con treinta naves caza/bombarderos cada una y con capacidad de llevar tropas. Claramente también se lo usa para transporte civil y comercial junto a la construcción de terminales aéreas, caminos y rutas asfaltadas, puentes y mengapuentes, y una red de ferrocarriles y trenes de alta velocidad convierte al imperio en gran potencia de esta era (la cuarta).

Las demás potencia no se quedaron atrás, la Confederación al tener fronteras al sur con las provincias enanas empezó a contratar los servicios de los enanos en materia de innovación y tecnología, y con un poco de espionaje. Los semi-humanos consiguieron entrar en los dominios de los cielos, también fueron los primero en usar sus nuevos buque aéreos de forma bélica. Fue en un ataque sorpresa contra la isla sur del mar interior dominado por el Reino Sacro, como represalia al hundimiento de barcos pesqueros de la Confederación en aguas del Reino Sacro.

Ya que es una isla que ha recibido barios ataques de dragones, la ciudades tenía equipamiento antiaéreo. Fue un ataque sorpresa muy exitoso, pero de los tres aeronaves usadas solo dos volvieron, uno fue derivada. Gracias a eso, el Reino Sacro pudo con ingeniería inversa poder también tener la información y el conocimiento para la construcción de su propia flota de aeronaves, dándole una prioridad máxima. Ya que al perder su dominio de los mares del este por el imperio quieren ganarle el dominio de los cielos.

En todo esto se encuentra el Reino Humano que se a convertido en el ajedrez de las potencias, dándoles a las diferentes facciones armamento para que se enfrente a su rival, en una especie de guerra fría. El Reino Sacro le da equipamiento obsoleto a Nul (Capital de la dinastía de Alaba) y Cui (Capital de la familia Nodrialza) para que se defienda del Imperio. También ayuda a Natur (Capital de la Familia Draissy) para frenar el avance de la Confederación y del imperio. El Imperio de su parte siguiendo la misma línea a dado apoyo a Yai (Capital de la Familia Zanetra) contra el Reino Sacro.

Esto deja a la Confederación en una situación complicada ya que no tiene los recursos suficientes para jugar al mismo nivel que sus rivales. Viéndose obligados a pactar un armisticio con Yai para proporcionarle ayuda "secreta" contra el Reino Sacro y poder concentrar sus fuerzas y recursos en la conquista de Natur.

Dejando atrás a las potencias y sus conflictos, nos adentramos a la periferia del mundo, el oeste y sur del continente. Tierras atascados en la tercera era, sin grandes avances y en estado de transición de feudalismo a estados nacionales. En este contexto las provincias enanas son las más avanzada en terreno económico-social (invenciones, ingeniería, investigaciones, etc) aunque en tema de política hay mucho que desear.

La Confederación de provincias Enanas Unidas que tuvo la posibilidad de convertirse en potencia pero las divisiones y recelos políticos terminó abortando esa posibilidad. Al sur de los enanos y en el centro del sur encontramos las ciudades estados de los hombre-pájaros, aunque tendría que decirles mujeres-pájaros, ya que son sociedades matriarcales, donde sólo las hembras son civilizadas mientras los machos son más animales salvajes y lujuriosos. Y finalmente mas al sur hay diferentes naciones monoespecie con fronteras cerradas y extremadamente xenófobas. Como mencionamos anteriormente tierras atrasadas y casi sin avances.

El oeste del continente se encontraban territorios con estados multiculturales y multiespecies, siendo los últimos territorios que se independizaron del Reino Sacro y todavía en búsqueda de identidad.

Lo que convierte a la región en una bomba de tiempo. Son algunas naciones tan nuevas que todavía se rigen por los códigos civil, penal y comercial del Reino Sacro. Como el Reino Itital ubicado al sur de la región, tiene acceso tanto al mar de Line (aguas superficiales secta de la costa) y yendo más haya el océano Infinito o las aguas de monstruos. También ocupan totalidad de la costa suroeste del mar Conoro aunque eso no implica que tenga domino en ésas aguas. Ese tema es para sus vecino del norte, el Imperio Iralica.

Una de las naciones Olmequitas que dominan el norte del oeste del continente (no Reino Sacro). Son una cultura que adora fervientemente a la diosa del mundo, pero de diferentes maneras a los demás. Como por ejemplo el sacrificio de seres sensibles en su nombre.

También ésas aguas son disputadas por la Confederación y en menor medidas por el Reino Sacro. El Reino Itital fue la última nación en independizarse y no por autodeterminación si no porque el Reino Sacro no pudo mantener su dominio ya entrando a la cuarta era, antes del ascenso de la tercera dinastía.

Esto deja a un estado dirigido por la misma burocracia del momento del Nomo (División política del Reino Sacro de la primera era) y una población que se identifica más con el Reino Sacro que con el Reino Itital. La propia familia real los Naleberta, los constructores, fueron los Nomarcas (Gobernadores de los Nomos designados) en el periodo del dominio del Reino Sacro.

Las razones por la que sigue siendo una nación independiente y no volver a unirse al Reino Sacro es por la determinación de la primer ministra Lina Soliria del Solpla conocida como la bruja de Itital y el apoyo política-militar de la Confederación. Que no desea tener en su frontera oeste al Reino Sacro y encontrarse en una guerra de dos frentes.

El Reino de Itital es una nación inestables mantenida unida por coacción (por la fuerza) de la primer ministra y la Poltecal (la policía militar y política). Por estas razones tambien es una nación atrasada y en constante conflictos internos, sofocado siempre con gran brutalidad. También tienen guerras anuales con el Imperio Itálica, en una guerra de desgaste a largo plazo.

La última nación que encontramos se ubica el el noroeste del oeste y es un pequeño estado llamado República de Yoain que se independizó del Reino Itital en su primer año de autonomía. Es gobernado por un consejo y tribunales elegido por voto popular y con mandato revocable. Es una nación pluriespecie pero con una cultura similar, desarrollando una identidad común. También es una nación militarista con servicio militar obligatorio de toda la población para obtener la ciudadanía con todos los derechos que vienen con ello.

Isla Sagrada

(Suspiro) que complicados son los mortales - dice Celestina, una mujer en forma humana, pero de una belleza sobrenatural y con una aura divina. Se encontraba en el balcón de su templo, observando el paisaje pacífico que se desarrollaba afuera, las olas del mar llegaban a las playas blancas de su isla. Se ven diversas aves marinas volando y crustáceos caminando en la vírgenes costas. Rodeando al templo se encontraba un bosque virgen llenó de flora y fauna. En conjunto se podía escuchar una melodía saliendo de todo este paisaje, la melodía de la vida.

El cielo está despejado y había una brisa proveniente del mar que relajada su cuerpo, se podían ver bien los cuatro soles, uno más grande que los demás, el sol de está era y los más pequeños de las eras anteriores. Cada uno tiene su nombre aunque prefiero tomar un descanso viendo su mundo, que ocuparse de recordar sus nombres ahora.

Los soles son dioses menores muy narcisistas como la mayoría de sus "hijos" y "hijas" que a creado durante sus 520.530 años de su existencia y 199.999 años de su gobierno en el mundo.

Después de contemplar el bello paisaje, volvió a entrar al su cuarto, a pesar de ser una diosa su cuarto es "humilde". Siendo solo compuesta por una gran cama lujosa de tela blanco con una cortina transparente, una mesita de luz con un pequeño diario y un reloj, una pequeña biblioteca personal y un escritorio lujoso. En el fondo un puerta doble lujosa y exquisitamente tallado.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, la diosa del mundo estaba reflexionando sobre cuestiones de la han aquejado desde el inicio de la cuarta era. - Estos mortales no me pueden darme ni un día de tranquilidad, parase que la segunda era nunca se ira del todo- la diosa de estremece al recordar la 2° era- Cada día que pasa, mas y mas muertes se suman a las victimas de los conflictos y ¡muchas de estos conflictos se asen en mi nombre!- gritando mentalmente mientra en el exterior sigue tan serena como siempre- Ya no se que hacer para que esta locura no continúe creciendo- suspiro- Hermano necesito de tu sabiduría en este momento- pensó tristemente recordando a su hermano- Fue mi culpa- intentando sacarse la tristeza de recordar a su querido hermano, se concentra en abrir mentalmente las puertas, Al salir de su cuarto fue recibida por un pasillo largo y dos filas a los constados de doncellas vírgenes sagradas que se inclinaron inmediatamente después de notar que las puertas abrieran.

Buenos días, misericordiosa diosa-sama- diciéndolo al unisono y con mucho fervor. Suspirando internamente- Tienen que hacerlo todo el tiempo- pensó la diosa. Llegando al final del pasillo la esperaban dos mujeres a los constados. La de la izquierda una mujer bella de apariencia de 30 años vestía una armado griega que hace recordar a la diosa Atenea, era Niverve la guardiana personal de la diosa y lideresa de la guardia del templo. A la derecha se encontraba una mujer de aparentaba 27 años vestía de con una túnica blanca con bordeados de oro y una pequeña capa roja cubriendo sus hombros y media espalda, llevaba un báculo con la figura de la diosa en ella, ella era Natalia la suma sacerdotisa del templo y mano derecha de la diosa.

Alguna ves fueron mortales pero gracias a la bendición de la diosa ahora tienen la juventud eterna e inmortalidad para servir eternamente a la diosa. Para Celestina son lo mas cercano que tiene a "amigas" con ellas puede ser mas abierta con sus emociones y no tener que ser la "diosa perfecta" que todo el mundo cree.

Cuando las paso, ellas la siguieron y después de un largo recorrido en silencio, pasando por muchos pasillos y cuartos (el templo es enorme) llegaron a la entrada del pasillo del trono. Una puerta doble monumental de cristal con exquisitos gravados, que se abrieron inmediatamente ante la presencia de Celestina. Dejando ver un pasillo enorme con pilares y decorado con murales esculpidos que representaban escenas históricas y míticas.

Mientra Celestina pasaba por ellos, no podía evitar recordar muchos de esos sucesos representados en los murales pero esa corriente de memoria termino abruptamente cuando llego a la puerta del Salón del Trono del Mundo. En ella se puede ver dos figura a la derecha ella y a su izquierda la escultura de un hombre joven y atlético - Hermano- suspirando internamente.

La puerta se abrió también, dentro podemos ver un salón redondo que en su centro estaba el mapa del mundo o mapa mundial, que se modificaba según como el mundo cambie y al fondo de el se encontraba un trono blanco con una escalinata. Las tres entraron elegantemente, Celestina al frente, las dos acompañantes se detuvieron a los pies de la escalinata y se arrodillaron. Celestina siguió hasta el trono y se sentó.

Niverve, Natalia levántese que no podemos hablar si solo ven el piso- dice Celestina con una pequeña risa. Con una sonrisa en sus rostros las dos dejaron de arrodillarse y se levantaron.

Si, nuestra señora - dijeron al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que irritarían a su señora y no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que la diosas diera su respuesta.

¡Cuanta veces tengo que decirles que en privado no me digan "señora", "ama", "lady" o"sama"!- dijo haciendo un puchero infantil, perdiendo todo el aire de elegancia, gracia y divinidad que tenia hace unos momentos atrás. Las dos ensancharon sus sonrisas y pusieron ojos de inocente.

Pero mi SEÑORA de que otra forma nos tenemos que dirigir a su divinidad- dijo Niverve con un todo burlón y resaltando la palabra "señora" y "divinidad", ganándose otro pucheo de la diosa del mundo.

¡Lo estas haciendo apropósito! siempre te lo repito ¡en privado no me llames así! y agrega "divinidad" a la lista- dijo Celestina soltando otro pucheo y profundizando ceño fruncido.

No quiero ser la agua fiesta pero no tenemos algunos asuntos de suma importancia que atender- dijo Natalia con tono profesional, ganándose la mirada de Niverve y de Celestina que decía "aburrida". Lo que provoco un poco de enojo a Natalia.

Vamos hermana, sabes que Celestina necesita un poco de diversión- Dijo Niverve en un tono defensivo e infantil pero con una sonrisa, ganándose un afirmación de la diosa que se encontraba sonriendo.

Ya se, pero este no el momento jugar hay que encontrar y construir soluciones para los problemas que apremian- dijo Natalia con seriedad y firmeza.

Soy la diosa del mundo, no un ingeniero- dijo Celestina con una enorme sonrisa y provocando la risa de Niverve.

¿Cómo es posible? que trabaje con seres tan inresponsables e infantiles, ademas de que una es la diosa suprema del mundo- dijo Natalia con un aura depresiva. Mientras Celestina y Niverve seguían divirtiéndose e ignorando a Natalia.

Después de algunas horas mas de travesuras (de Celestina y Niverve) y depresión por parte de Natalia, ya casi el sol de esta era se ponía para dar lugar a la noche. E iniciada la noche con los soles apagados de las eras anteriores como lunas en el cielo, comenzó la verdadera reunión para discutir temas delicado del mundo como la lucha del Reino Sacro, la Confederación y el Imperio, el futuro del Reino Humano, los Olmequitas, los movimientos inusuales de La Isla de las Brujas, etc, etc, etc.

Después de finalizada, Niverve y Natalia le desea buenas noches a su señora y se retiran a sus respectivos aposentos, Celestina volvió a su habitación y fue al balcón para darle un ultimo vista al paisaje nocturno ante de acostarse- Ha pasado milenios viendo este paisaje pero nunca me cansare de verlo- pensó y volteando su vista a su cuarto para ver un pequeño reloj de marcaba las 11:59:55 después volvió su vista a ver el cielo nocturno.

Feliz cumpleaños hermano- dijo con una mirada triste. El reloj sonó al llegar la media noche y los segundo pasaron y cuando estaba a punto de irse a acostar el templo empezó a temblar y un gran poder empezó a sentir y detecto que se originaba del Salón del Trono del Mundo.

¿Qué esta pasando?- se pregunto a si mismo, mientras se teletransportó al salón, cuando llego vio que del mapa mundial irradiaba una luz oscura que surgía del lado suroeste en el océano Infinito. Un nuevo continente y una isla en su noroeste aparecieron de la nada, extrañamente se ve que las aguas que rodean a estas nuevas masas de tierras se volvieron oscura algo que nunca había pasado. incluso con las aguas alrededor del Continente Maldito o de la Isla de Las Brujas. Y por color oscuro que emana de esta nuevas tierras parecer ser otro Continente Maldito.

La diosa esta totalmente desconcertada- ¿Por qué esta pasando esto?¿De donde salio este nuevo continente?- esa y muchas mas preguntas pasaron por la cabeza de Celestina, hasta que fue cortada cuando la puesta del salón se abrió de golpe, mostrando a una Niverve vestida con su armadura completa y empuñando su lanza sagrada y a Natalia con todo su equipamiento de suma sacerdotisa y su báculo sacro mas poderoso.

Celestina-sama ¿se encuentra bien? después del temblor y al ver que no se encontraba en su aposentos toda la guardia del templo se puso en alerta máxima- dijo Niverve muy preocupada pero manteniendose profesional.

Lady Celestina e estado recibido reportes de todos nuestros sumos sacerdotes y sumas sacerdotisas de todo el mundo, están alarmados por un temblor enorme simultáneo en todo el mundo estimo que a partir de la medianoche hora de la isla sagrada se origino el temblor- dijo Natalia extremadamente preocupada pero sin entrar en pánico.

Celestina la Diosa del Mundo, de la vida y el comienzo, triunfadora de la gran catástrofe, la diosa guerrera mas fuerte, la mas sabia entre los mas sabios, etc,etc,etc había escuchado a sus dos mas cercanas y leales sirvientas y amigas. Y estaba muda y congelada todavía viendo el mapa mundial, no sabia como responder ante esta situación tan repentina y radical. Lo único que se le paso por la cabeza ahora- ¿Qué carajos esta pasando?- sin saberlo en ese mismo momento en el nuevo continente, había otro que se hacia esa misma pregunta.

Mundo de Cinila

Edad: 520.531 años

Año 0 duración un año.

1° era, la era de Los Hermanos Divinos. Duración 320.531 años.

2° era, la era de Las Catástrofes. Duración 190.500 años.

3° era, la era de La Nueva Luz. Duración 7.800 años

4° era, la era de Los Remanentes. Duración 1.699 años.

5° era, la era de Nazarick.

Autoridad actual: Celestina "Diosa del Mundo", la vida y el comienzo.


	3. Capítulo 1: primera parte

Capitulo 1: Continente Nazarick primera parte

Momonga se encontraba en conmoción y show al darse cuenta de que todos los NPCs, que eran sólo conjuntos de programas y datos pero que ahora cobraron vida, lo estaban mirando y con una mirada llena de preocupación. Escuchaba la voz melodiosa de Albedo que seguía repitiendo algo, pero en ese momento, por su estado, no le podía prestar atención. Pero ante de que estallara de nuevo, de repente un aura verde lo envolvió y en ese instante volver en si.

Si Albedo todo se encuentra bien, solo que sentí un cambio repentino en el ámbito- dijo Momonga para calmar a los NPCs, notando que su vos era diferente, que aunque sonaba normal irradiaba elegancia y sabiduría.

La respuesta de su señor calmo sus inquietudes anteriores pero abrió otra ¿Qué significa "cambio repentino"? pues ellos no percibieron ningún cambio. Es totalmente lógico que los NPCs se preocuparan, ya que si algo generaba que el misericordioso y sabio Momonga reaccionará de esa manera, tenia que ser realmente malo. Siendo Albedo de nuevo la portavoz de toda las inquietudes de sus camaradas.

Momonga-sama con todo respeto, a que se refiere con "cambio repentino"- dijo Albedo arrodillada y con la cabeza baja de nuevo. A Momonga le tomo un tiempo articular una respuesta aceptable y decidió responder a todos notando que tenia la misma preocupación.

¿No lo han sentido? algo en el ambiente cambio en un instante (poniendo su mano en su barbilla) tal vez fue tan repentino que no lo detectaron- dijo Momonga con un tono serio y lleno de sabiduría pero por dentro- Por favor que se lo crean, por favor que se lo crean- rezando que se tragaran el anzuelo. Instantáneamente después de escuchar su respuesta, todos los presente arrodillados, bajaron a un mas sus cabezas y con aura de culpabilidad.

Momonga-sama lamentamos profundamente nuestra negligencia, si hay alguna forma de remendar nuestro pecado imperdonable nos sentimos profundamente honrados- dijeron al unísono todos los presentes. Momonga al ver que su intento de salvar la situación, se desarrolló de inesperada manera, intento ponerle fin ante de que se saliera de control.

No, cualquiera puede equivocarse, no tiene que ver sus errores sino la forma de aprender de ellos y superarlo- dijo rápidamente, esperando que esto pudiera solucionar la situación que se venía desarrollando.

Ante tal respuesta, todos levantaron la cabeza, se vea en sus miradas profunda devoción y admiración- Incluso ante pecados imperdonables, su sabiduría sabe convertirlos en herramientas- pensaron todos, con una devoción creciente.

Si Momonga-sama, aprenderemos y superaremos nuestros pecados anteriores- volvieron a decir al unísono.

Bien- respondió. Aliviado de a ver podido salir de ese situación tan complicada, aunque aún le perturba la devoción que estaba recibiendo- Esto agotador- suspiro mentalmente. Mientras reflexionaba sobre los nuevos sucesos, en su mente sonó un campanilla y una voz que escuchaba en su mente, empleos a decir: {Felicidades jugador o jugadora ha llegado al nivel 101, como logró has desbloqueado las habilidades [Autoridad de la Muerte] y [Evolución No-Muerto].

La primera habilidad desbloqueada, le permite acceder a un nueva forma que te permite entrar a un estado superior de la realidad y tener pleno control de mortalidad de los demás. Habilidad secundaria [Inmortalidad], imposibilita la muerte de tu aliado, hasta que vos se lo permita.

La segunda habilidad desbloqueada, te permite evolucionar cualquier no-muerto a un nivel superior automáticamente y controlar la evolución posteriores de los mismo. Usar está habilidad te desbloquea el título [El creador No-Muerto]. Gracias por jugar y usar nuestros servicios, que tenga buenos días o buenas noches}

Luego de escucho el mensaje mentalmente, no pudo evitar volver a entrar en conmoción- Eeehhhhh- grito internamente y las llamas que son sus ojos de dilataron, fue tanto el show que de nuevo la aura verde lo envolvió y lo regresó en si- Extraño, pero muy útil- pensó.

Luego recordó el origen de su show- ¡No es posible! Ningún jugador en Yggdrasil puede superar el nivel 100, pero viendo que los NPCs han demostrado emociones y que están vivo (escuchando la respiración de ellos, sus sentidos habían mejorado extraordinariamente), y que puedo sentir mi cuerpo y entorno, de forma que nunca se pudo en Yggdrasil, eso implica que ya no estoy en un juego y que es la realidad- pensando y repensando en los resientes y imposible sucesos que estaban pasando en menos de diez minutos.

Okasan-sama, puedo preguntar ¿A que se debe que nos haya llamado a todos al lugar más sagrado de Nazarick?- pregunto Sajara la bruja de la torre sur, quien junta a sus hermanas habían levantado sus cabezas.

Su pregunta fue acompañado por el asentimiento de todos los demás, que también querían saber el motivo de esta inusual reunión. Si tuviera corazón Momonga se le hubiera parado en ese mismo instante- ¡¿Qué tengo que decirles?! la verdad... No, eso seria muy peligroso y aunque sea de nivel 101, si todos se unen estoy mas muerto que muertin ( frase de un Youtuber que me gusta, Gaming4GamersTV o Revenant)- pensó alarmado, puso todo su cerebro inexistente en marcha para poder responder a esta tremendo desafió que es responder a la pregunta que su hija le dio- Espera un momento ¿Me acaba de llamar "okasan"?- pensó para luego recordar- Cierto, en su historia de personaje, Peroroncino las encontró en un pueblo abandonado y me las entrego para que yo las criara, convirtiéndome en su figura paterna- recordando, para darse cuenta de algo- Si su historia de personaje es real, eso significa ¿Qué lo de los demás también?( empezó a entrar en pánico) ¿Cómo voy a recordar todas las historia de los NPCs que mis amigos hicieron?- pensó. Claramente sabe algunas, ya que sus amigo a menudo las mencionaban pero nunca en profundidad. Fue tanto el pánico interno, que de nuevo fue envuelto en la aura verde calmando lo al instante. Llenándose de valor empezó a responder.

Los 41 miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown tenemos la capacidad de viajar por las realidades, siendo yo el maestro de Nazarick es mi deber cuidar a todos ustedes y proteger su obra, mientras ellos se encuentra explorando- dijo esperando que lo creyeran lo cual fue el caso y además ganándose una mirada de asombro y admiración de todos ellos, pero preguntando que tenía que ver, esta grandiosa habilidad de sus señores, con esta reunión.

Pero mientras ellos estaban explorando otras realidades, empecé a sentir que esta realidad se empezaba a desconectarse de las demás- dijo. Lo que causo que todos los presentes levantaran las cabezas y en sus miradas se podía ver preocupación y miedo.

Intento comunicarme con ellos pero parece que la desconexión impido que mi mensaje les llegara (una pequeña pausa para que todos procesaran lo que había dicho) y llame a esta reunión con la esperanza de poder idear una forma de lograr nuevamente el contacto con ellos- dijo. Dándoles un cierto alivio y que los cuarenta restante seres supremos pudieran ser contactado. Aunque esas esperanzas fueron esfumadas por lo siguiente que diría su señor.

Pero aproximadamente hace 20 minutos y justo a la media noche, sentí que toda la conexiones con las demás realidades se rompía abrupta y definitivamente, por eso motivo me exalte en ese instante- dijo finalizando. Todos los presentes se encontraba en show, esto no podía estar pasando. Sus amos, sus padres, SUS dioses, se encontraban perdidos en otras realidades. Le tomo tiempo asimilar y entender el significado de eso. Pero cuando lo hicieron, en todos sus ojos se podían ver lagrimas (excepto Cocytus y Gargantua que no podían, pero sus miradas lo decía todo), hasta que de repente seis no pudieron más y estallaron en llanto. Eran Shalltear Bloodfallen (hija de Peroroncino El Señor Alado del Bombardeo), Aure Bella Fione y Mare Bello Fione ( hijos adoptivos de Bukubukuchagama El Escudo Mucoso), Solution Epsilon ( hija de Herohero El Limo Negro Ancestral), Yuri Alpha ( hija de Yamaiko La Profesora Musclehead) y Auria ( Aprendiz del Guerrero Takemikazuchi El Samurai). Al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo no pudieron evitar llorar, ante esto los demás intentaron consolarlas.

Momonga al ver esta escena que se estaba desarrollando ante el, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, por causar tanto dolor a los "hijas" y "hijos" de sus amigos. Pero era necesario, decirle la verdad de una forma que ellos entendieran, al final era mejor decirles ahora que ocultarlo. Eso sin duda hubiera traído muchos males para futuro.

Lo lamente tanto, tal vez si me hubiera apurado mis amigos, sus amos y padres podrían estar aquí, como maestro y protector les e fallado, realmente perdónemen- dijo ante de levantarse y inclinándose ante ellos, pues es realmente lo que siente, por no a ver podido mantener a los miembros en Yggdrasil y ahora se suma el dolor de los "hijos" que dejaron atrás. Es un dolor horrible, Ulbert Alain Odle había perdido a sus padres en la infancia y siempre fue doloroso para el, y ahora ver a su creación llorar, es como causar el mismo dolor a ellos. Realmente se siento horrible.

Ante las acciones de su ahora único amo, todos salieron de su dolor para detener esta imposible escena delante de ellos. ¿Un ser supremo pidiéndoles perdón a simples seres inferiores? imposible, no eran merecedores tal honor. Son ellos los que tendrían que estar pidiendo perdón, su señor sintió este fenómeno y intento dar una respuesta a el, lo mejor que se pudo. El no ha cometido ningún error, el jamas comete errores, el es superior a ese fenómeno de seres inferiores.

Son ellos los que al no poder sentir el fenómeno que causo que los demás seres supremos no estén aquí, habían fallado y por ende son culpables de esta horrible tragedia. Su señor en su suprema misericordiosa y piedad intenta agarrar toda su responsabilidad en el. Ante esto todos por dentro se juraron que sin importar nada, devolvería ese enorme gesto de compasión de su dios a seres tan indignos como ellos.

Por favor, no se incline ante seres indignos como nosotros, mi señor usted no tiene que inclinarse o disculparse con nadie, somos nosotros los que le hemos fallado-dijo Albedo suplico al ver a su amado, junto a las demás, que su señor cesará de realizar esta acción indigna de un ser supremo.

Momonga al notar el pánico que sus acción habían generado, inmediatamente se pone derecho y se sienta nuevamente en su trono.

Esta bien, esto fue imposible de prever, no se echen la culpa de algo que esta fuera de sus limites- dijo esperando por calmarlos. Lo cual en cierto grado lo hizo, aunque aun tenían sus ojos brillosos y enrojecidos. Dentro de ellos creció un fuerte convicción de defender y servir hasta las ultimas consecuencia a su ultimo señor. El al ser el ultimo era la encarnación de toda su razón de existir y ser.

No entre el luto, solo se rompió la conexión eso significa que tenemos posibilidad de que podamos encontrar de nuevo la conexión o que ellos puedan encontrarnos a nosotros nuevamente- dijo. Mintiendo obviamente, para darles fuerza y esperanzas, es mejor darles un motivo para seguir. Pero sin saberlo, lo que hizo fue que su devoción y lealtad aumentara mas que nunca- Incluso en momentos tan oscuros, puede ver la luz- pensaron fervientemente, jurando dar lo mejor de si para agradecer la increíble sabiduría y infinita misericordia que les esta mostrando.

Si, Momonga-sama/Okasan-sama- respondieron todos. En ese instante paso dos cosas, primero Momonga recibe otro mensaje mental de que había subido nuevamente de nivel (102), lo cual género que otra vez el aura verde lo tranquilizara, y obtuviera nuevos habilidades desbloqueadas. Hippolyta en ese momento recibió un informe de unas de sus subordinadas que se encontraba en la superficie de la Nazarick, por medio de [Mensaje].

Antes de que Momonga pudiera ver sus nuevas habilidades, Hippolyta pidió permiso para informar a su amo, del preocupante informa que recibió, y con un gesto de la mano recibió la aprobación de su señor para proseguir.

Lord Momonga, se que este no es el mejor momento, pero tenemos una situación en la superficie que requiere su inmediata presencia- dijo con una voz materna y sabia. Esto gano el interés de todos sus camaradas y amo. La principal pregunta que invadía sus mentes era ¿Qué podría ser?.

¿Puedes iluminanos?, Hippolyta- pregunto momonga, pero ante Hyppolyta y los demás era una orden. Una orden que gustosamente cumpliría.

Como ordene Lord Momonga, se trata un cambio en cielo sobre La Gran Nazarick, en ves de encontrar nubes oscuras de Helheim, podemos ver cielos despejados y un mar de estrellas como cuando aun caminaba por la tierra de los humanos. Encontramos que este cambio repentino puede hacer que los habitantes de la ciudad del El Gran Santuario de Nazarick, que rodea la ciudadela, entre en pánico, ya que la ultima ves que vimos un cambio así fue preludio a La Gran Invasión- finalizando su informe. Dejando perplejo a Momonga- ¿Qué significa esto?¿Por qué dijo La Gran Nazarick en vez de La Gran Tumba de Nazarick?¿Qué es El Gran Santuario de Nazarick? ¿Qué ciudad nos rodea?- esa y muchas mas preguntas giran en el inexistente cerebro de ultimo señor supremo.

Pero esas preguntas tendría que esperar, primero tiene que responder si iba o no- Si lo que dice es cierto, tengo una cuidad entera que vivió La Gran Invasión y ya que la alianza uso un hechizo de meganivel [Maximo Sol Sacra de la Purgación] que destruyo el cielo de Helheim, y que fue como el clarín de batalla de ellos. Ja al final de ese día toda la alianza fue derrotada, pero sufrimos mucho y tardamos mucho reconstruyendo todo lo destruido, si hubo una ciudad eso significa civiles y si es así esa batalla tuvo que dejar muchas huellas física como psicológicas imborrables en ellos- cuando termino de reflexionaba, dirigió la vista a Hippolyta.

Entonces iré, la seguridad de nuestros ciudadanos es prioritario, Albedo, Shalltear, Auria y Hippolyta acompañenme, los demás vuelva a sus pisos y áreas, ponga todos los en alerta máxima, puede ser que no sea nada, pero mejor prevenir que curar- dijo Momonga. Para los presente su voz mostraba su infinita sabiduría y poner a los civiles como prioridad demostraba su inagotable misericordia y bondad.

Mientras los demás volvían a sus áreas asignadas, Momonga y sus cuatros acompañantes se teletransportaron al pre-piso de La Gran Tumba de Nazarick, y efectivamente el cielo era ahora un bóveda celeste tan hermosa que rivalizaba con la del 6° piso, en la opinión de Momonga pero para sus cuatro acompañantes nada superaba o rivalizaba con algo creado por los seres supremos. Curiosamente en vez de haber una solo luna había cuatro, dando una atmósfera alienígena y un paisaje que muy seguramente Blue Planet le hubiera encantado de contemplar.

Volviéndose a telestransportarse a los muros que rodean la ciudadela de Nazarick, Momonga vio una gigantesca ciudad que rodeaba a La Gran Tumba de Nazarick, grandes edificios y rascacielos gobernaba el paisaje, que eran una fusión entre arquitectura gótico y moderna, calles pavimentadas con buena iluminación, muchos espacios "verdes" (las plantas de Helheim son de tonos oscuros), canales y pequeñas cataratas,daban una sensación de equilibrio entre lo natural y artificial. Caballeros de la Muerta en cada esquinas y Elders Lichs dirigiéndolos. También se podía observar a muchas razas Heteromórficas, todas conviviendo, viendo al cielo con preocupación.

Finalmente la mente de Momonga pudo dar explicación a lo que sus ojos se maravillaron de ver- Era La Ciudad Santuario que Touch Me que me había mencionado, la había agregado en su historia de personaje, si no recuerdo mal, era que alrededor de Nazarick fundo una ciudad donde nosotros, las razas Heteromórficas pudieran vivir en paz, libertad e igualdad sin miedo ni vergüenza de lo que somos- pensó recordando a su antiguo amigo.

Pero la mente de Momonga se percato de algo- Esta ciudad solo existía en la historia del avatar de Touch Me, no en Yggdrasil, esto indica que algunas o todas las historia de los avatares de los demás también podrían haberse hecho realidad, sinceramente espero que no, muchos se pusieron esposas y familia o otras cosas en sus historias- mientras reflexionaba, bajo del muro y empezó a dirigirse a la ciudad, siempre seguido por sus acompañantes.

Mientras se acercaba pudo ver una fosa que limita la ciudadela y la ciudad con cuatro puentes que los unes. Los puentes están posicionados en los cuatro puntos cardinales. En el fondo del foso podía ver un líquido color violeta oscuro y parecía que rostros de agonía se formaba en su superficie, era [Agua del Helheim].

Este elemento que es sólo en Helheim, tiene la capacidad de curar y fortalecer a todas las razas Heteromórficas o seres con karma negativo. Y corrompe a razas no-Heteromórficas y destruir seres o objetos con características sagradas. Es un elemento muy raro, temido y codiciado.

En el Nazarick original está fosa no existía, así que asumió que tiene que ser otro elemento genera por la historia de personaje de alguno de sus amigos.

Pasando de el y entrando a la ciudad, se encontró con un Elder Lich y un Caballero de la Muerte que se encontraba en formación junto a guerreras amazónicas oscuras.

Estos no-muertos de nivel medio, eran a primera vista normales, pero si los ves mas de cerca se puede ver, en el Caballero de la Muerte runas decorativas de color rojo que brillaba y en su pecho la cresta de Ainz Ooal Gown, y el Elder Lich tenía una raya roja en la parte derecho de su podrido rostro. Eran los marcados.

Cuando Momonga los vio, inmediatamente reconoció esos rasgos- [Runas del Viejo Guerrero] y [Marca del Guerrero], unos ítems decorativo destinados para berserker, un buen toque de Guerrero Takemikazuchi- pensó al ver a los no-muertos decorados.

Estos dos no-muertos invocados son especiales, son los únicos (en su nivel) que sobrevivieron a La Gran Invasión. Eso se debió a un bugs que impedía a los jugadores y mercenarios poder hacerles daños, sin importar cuanto los atacaran.

Este inesperado y imprevisto factor fortuito, permitió a estos dos matarán a dos jugadores de nivel 100. Uno de ellos, Miguel9, se enojó tanto que volvió una y otra vez, a intentar matarlos. Sólo cuando el cayó al nivel 50 y la invasión fue derrotada dejo de volver. Se dice que era tanto su vergüenza por a ver sido derrotado por meras invocaciones, que se cambio de avatar y nombre.

Esta corriente de recuerdo se ganó una pequeñas risa de Momonga- Buenos momentos- pensó. Pero mientras seguía vagando en sus recuerdos, se dio cuenta de que podía usar una de sus habilidades que obtuvo. Cuando llegó a ellos y las amazonas en formación, ellos junto a ellas dieron un saludo militar y se presentaron.

Cuerpo de real de defensoras amazonas oscura, saluda a su comandante supremo Momonga-sama- saludaron todas al unísono, mostrando tanta devoción que hizo estremecer a Momonga.

Paulocloc [Guerrero] y Sargon [Terror], saluda a su suprema majestad de todos los no-muertos, Momonga-sama- dijo el Elder Lich y mencionó a su camarada ya que no tenía la capacidad de hablar, pero igual hizo el saludo como todos los demás. Después de unos momentos para calmarse, empezó a responder.

Es bueno verlos a todos, me gustaría que en mejores circunstancias-dijo Momonga. Notando que todos seguían en saludando y firmes.

Descansen- dijo y con eso dejaron de saludar pero seguían firmes. Después señalando los dos no-muertos, para que se acercaran. Inmediatamente después de ver que su señor supremo los había llamado, se movilizaron mas cerca de el. Esta acción llamo la atención de sus acompañantes y de las amazonas en formación.

Paulocloc y Sargon es bueno verlos, veo que muestra orgulloso el regalo de Guerrero Takemikazuchi- dijo con calma. Ganándose un asentimiento de confirmación de ellos.

Si, tanto Sargon como yo mostramos con orgullo la bendición de Lord Guerrero Takemikazuchi- dijo Paulocloc con la afirmación de Sargon. Ambos se habían arrodillado y sus cabezas estaban bajas, porque después de todo ellos eran solo no-muertos normales, indignos de estar en presencia del dios de los no-muerto.

Momonga asintió de satisfacción, pero por dentro- ¿Qué bendición? ¿esos ítems? son solo decoración, no tiene ninguna función mas que lo estético- pero dejando esa cuestión para mas tarde se concentro en el objetivo que se había planteado.

Excelente, pero siento que también necesito darles algo - dijo. Eso dejo impactados a todos, a ellos porque su dios les quería dar su bendición y los demás, porque un ser supremo estaba recompensando estos humildes seres inferiores, vergüenza sintieron las amazonas por los celos que sentían de sus dos camaradas.

En La Gran Invasión ellas habían caído con gloria, su recompensa fue ser revividas y ser equipadas con nuevas equipamientos de nivel divino. Pero los dos que estaban parados a tan solo dos metros de su amo supremo, habían sobrevivido en donde ellas habían caído. Una ola convicción creció en ellas, para ser mas fuertes y ser le de mas utilidad a su amo en futuras batallas.

Albedo, Shalltear, Auria y Hippolyta se quedaron viendo como su señor, iba a recompensar a seres tan inferiores, solo por cumplir con sus deberes- Momonga-sama es tan misericordioso- pensaron todas ellas, causando que todas se sonrojaran. Notando que todas estaban pensaron en los mismo, una mirada de rivalidad se origino. Era tal sus miradas que prácticamente se podían ver chispas saliendo de ellas. Pero fueron sacadas de ese momento cundo la mano de su amado se elevo y una luz negra salio de ella.

[Evolución No-Muerto]- dijo Momonga. Una luz negra cubrió a ambos no-muertos, mientras sus cuerpos eran mejorado, a Momonga le llego una notificación {Has gando el título [Creador No-Muerto]}. Cuando la luz oscura desapareció, los dos no-muertos habían cambiado radicalmente. Paulocloc se había convertido en un Nigromante Superior o Alto Sacerdote No-Muerto de nivel 75, aunque seguía teniendo la [Marca del Guerrero].

[2/7 4:22 PM] Nicolas Burgos: Sargon paso a ser a una Caballero Real de la Muerte o Alto Caballero de la Muerte de nivel 68, su espada se convirtió en un espadón y tres tentáculos salían de su espalda, hecho de adamantium divino como el resto de su armadura, que era ahora de cuerpo completo. Igual que Paulocloc seguía teniendo su ítem de decoración, [Runas del Viejo Guerrero] pero mas grandes y la cresta en su pecho ahora rodeado de un círculo de runas.

Momonga contemplaba con gran asombro los resultados de su nueva habilidad- ¡Cree nuevos tipo de No-Muertos! Esto sin duda ha sido una gran noche, ya quiero ver que mas puedo hacer- pensó maravillado por sus nuevas habilidades, en ese mismo momento otra notificación llego {Ha llegado al nivel 103}- ¡EHHHH! Pero no estoy haciendo nada para ganarlo- Pensó frenéticamente para que de nuevo calmado por la aura verde. Después de calmarse se dirigió a sus dos nuevas creaciones, noto que sus acompañantes y las amazonas tenían miradas de asombro y admiración, y algunos sonrojas pero desecho esa posibilidad, pensando que tuvo que ver mal.

¿Y es de su agrado? mi pequeño regalo- dijo Momonga con curiosidad, pero para todos era como si un dios hablando con hormigas, no, hormigas sería sobrevalorar se.

¡Si Momonga-sama!- dijeron ambos, eso sorprendió a Sargon que ahora podía hablar para inmediatamente arrodillarse y empezó a agradecer la gran bendición que su dios que le acababa de dar, fue acompañado después por Paulocloc y por las amazonas, que solo podían ver el trabajo de un dios frente a ellas. Ante tal hecho, solo pudieron ver lo insignificantes que eran.

Sus acompañantes solo podía contemplar con profunda reverencia, al ver a su señor mostrar su infinita y bondad, también demostrando les el honor supremo que era servirle. En lo más profundo de sus oscuras almas, sólo devoción y amor se podía encontrar.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, la luz de su habilidad atajó a los Heteromórficos cercanos. Cuando se dieron cuenta que se trataba de uno de sus supremos gobernantes y sus guardianes, cayeron al piso para rendirle el debido respeto a su supremo.

Momonga saliendo de su asombro, por el resultado de su prueba de campo de sus nuevas habilidades, noto a la multitud arrodillada, como si todos fueran creyentes del Islam y el fuera La Meca. Sobrecogido por tal espectáculo, de miles arrodillado y trazandole, intento responder rápido a este desarrollo, ante de que se fuera a mayores.

Levanten mis querido, que este momento no tienen que inclinarse ante mi- digo con esperanza de que se levantarán, aunque tuvo que esperar un rato a que se empezarán a levantar, ya que aunque era una orden de su dios, seguían considerándose indigno de contemplar la divinidad de su sublime majestad.

Ahora quiero dar algunas palabras, de la que seguramente los apremiando- dijo ganándose la confirmación de todos. De repente apareció del suelo un agujero negro, de el salió un gusano color azul con cuatro patas afiladas sobresaliendo de sus costados, que parecía anclarlos a esta realidad, con dos manos garras saliendo también del portal, una boca vertical llena de colmillos y baba, su rostro era una máscara en forma de gota invertida con dos grandes aberturas, en forma de óvalo inclinados hacia abajo de fondo negro y con siete pequeñas luces en cada una de ellas, que aparentemente eran sus ojos.

Este ser era un Gusano Come Realidad. Una sub clase de la raza de los Gusanos Celestiales. Era de nivel 40, pero para ningún jugador le sería fácil derrotarlo, siempre en movimientos con ataques rápidos y repentinos, lo convertía en un formidable oponente.

Su majestad, soy Avular encargado de trasmitir todos sus mensajes a la ciudadanía Nazarickiana- cuando terminó de presentarse cinco tentáculos salieron de mini portales y en sus puntas unas protuberancias en forma de ojos cerrados, que se abrieron al instante, mostrando que eran totalmente negro.

De repente en todos edificios, grandes y pequeñas pantallas, empezaron a mostrar al inconfundible señor de Nazarick, ganando toda la atención de los habitantes de El Santuario. Momonga empieza a sudar por dentro- Esto no es bueno, si me equivoco mientras habló a todos, podría causar pánico y disturbios innecesarios, (temblando internamente) podría perder la lealtad de mis guardianes- pensó asustandose a un más, fue tanto que, el salva situaciones, la aura verde lo tuvo que volvió en si- Bendita seas, extraña aura- pensó aliviado, para luego cargándose de toda su voluntad y comenzar.

Ciudadanos y ciudadanas de El Gran Nazarick, aquí su supremo gobernante, vengo a comunicar que todos tienen que guardar la calma, nadie entre en pánico, los últimos acontecimientos son extraños y puede recordar a los momento más oscuros de nuestra historia, pero dejen me decirles que no hay que tener, fuimos los que en La Gran Invasión logramos repeler y salir triunfantes a nuestros agresores, que nadie lo olvide nunca. (Momento de pausas) Esto es Nazarick, orgulloso hogar de los Heteromórficos y lo defenderemos hasta el final (ganando una ovación de la multitud), ahora mismo todos, incluyéndome, nos encontramos trabajando duramente para desentrañar esta nueva situación y no descansamos hasta que la seguridad de todos, este totalmente garantizada. ¡Gloria a Ainz Ooal Gown! ¡ Nazarick ahora y siempre, venceremos!- finalizando. En toda la ciudad y continente en unísono, todos los Heteromórficos cantaban las últimas frases de sus señor, el miedo se había olvidado dando paso a un gran entusiasmo colectivos.

Ya calmados, la multitud siguió con su vida cotidiana- Incluso por la noche es una ciudad muy viva mmm tiene que ser porque en el Nelheim no había días- pensó al ver a todos sus ciudadanos seguir con lo que aria normalmente- Me recuerdas a las viejas películas de las ciudades antiguas, ante que el agua fuera veneno y el aire tóxico- pensó, viendo por primera ves, calles con multitudes haciendo sus vidas, sin preocupación de la lluvia ácida y tormentas radiactivas- Realmente hermoso, me gustaría que estuvieran aquí para ver esto- pensó en sus amigos con nostalgia.

Su Majestad, fue uno honor servirle, volveré cuando requiera nuevamente mis servicios- digo volviendo adentro de su agujero negro, desaparecido después de haberse ido. Mientras tanto las tropas y sus acompañantes, también tenía el espíritu por las nube y con más determinación de servir a su señor, quien vela por todos ellos, se anida en lo más profundo de su ser.

ResponderReenviar


	4. Capítulo 1: segunda parte

El Gran Santuario de Nazarick es una mega ciudad, con diez billón cuatrocientos setenta millos trescientos cuarenta y nueve mil quinientas ochenta y siete () de habitantes y en constante crecimiento, con más de quinientos mil (500.000) nacimientos estimados por hora. Pero si consideramos a todas las razas, sub-razas, híbridos y clases que conviven, es realmente un numero pequeño.

Esto se debe a que hay planificación familiar, que se logra con una educación con un enfoque de construcción social, de comprensión y producción de la facultades mentales sin olvidad lo demás para formar una educación de calidad, pero el norte es lo primero. También con una vida cómoda con jornadas de trabajo de seis horas con buenos sueldos, permite que haya mas tiempo para pensar, la familia, amigos, pasatiempos, filosofar, arte o lo que deseen, lo cual los vuelve muy creativos y los impulsa a realizar un mejor desempeño. Al tener mejor distribuido de los horarios de trabajo permite el pleno empleo y con sueldos equilibrados con las necesidades sociales, produce que no existan franjas marginales o de extrema pobreza.

Esta extraordinaria sociedad, genera con pocos impuesto, recaudar tanto que es muy frecuente los superávit fiscales y con el control social de los centros financieros y productivos, por ende con conciencia social sobre lo que tienen, como y donde usarlo, impide que se originen crisis.

Un control social con conciencia es uno de los pilares del modelo de sociedad, cultural y de civilización de Nazarick, aquí no existe la "delegación" sino la "participación" como centro. La educación, las investigaciones, la salud, los servicios básicos y la cultura, es lo que mas peso se le pone, ya que no hay "individualismo" que atente contra las necesidades de todos para favorecer a unos pocos.

La educación se encuentra llenos de debates didácticos y es frecuente llamar a congresos pedagógicas, dando un método educativo en constante cambio, con diversidad y de vanguardia. Las investigaciones estan llenas de proyectos que son apoyados por la sociedad, ya que como decía el supremo Tabula Smaragdina "No hay ningún conocimiento que no sirva, todos son herramientas para un mejor mañana" y la palabra de un supremo se cumple arajatablemente.

En El Gran Santuario de Nazarick hay tres instituciones principales, que se encarga de garantizarlo y son: El Ministerio Nacional del Pueblo (una organismos que a diferencia de nuestros ministerios, tiene participación popular)- Educación (este organismo engloba a todos los aspectos de la sociedad por eso solo hay un ministerio dividido en sub-ministerios, esto es así para que la comunicación y las tareas interdisciplinarias sean mas fáciles) (MNP-E), que se encarga de dar una linea para que la diversidad no se vuelva caos pero sin matarla.

La Universidad del Gran Nazarick (UGN) el gran sueño, hecho realidad, de Tabula Smaragdina El Gran Alquimista y padre de la UGN, que gracias a que es pública, la calidad de sus docentes y de sus instalaciones, se pone a vanguardia de todos los temas que nace en Nazarick, junto a su distribución en toda la ciudad de sedes que garantizará el acceso de la población.

Finalmente la Coordinación Organizada de Nazarick para la Promoción del Desarrollo (CONPD) la principal figura que se encarga en financiar investigaciones y de su desarrollo para su implementación posterior en la sociedad.

El sistema político en Nazarick, no tienen partidos políticos sino facciones. La base de este sistema son las asambleas, la principal las asambleas barriales (AB), es la expresión directa de la la población, convirtiendo la política en algo de la vida cotidiana, en ellos se elige a un delegado, por un mandato de un año con mandato revocable por el voto popular y gracias a que son votados por sus vecino los hacen figuras que siempre sean conocidos y que sea por sus capacidad que tienen, no por tratos ocultos. La revocabilidad hace que sea muy difícil no cumplir de sus obligaciones y que la corrupción sea mínima.

Estos delegados elegidos por AB se incorporan en el Congreso de Manzana (CM), que representa a un determinado numero de AB, si dobla la cantidad estimada por la ley, se creara otro CM que agrupe a esas AB. Así que constantemente se forman nuevos congresos de manzanas, ya que la población sigue creciendo y construyendo nuevos barrios con sus respectivos AB, esta medida es para impidiendo que la característica más nefasta de la la burocracia surja, el "anonimato".

Un factor que genera desconfianza en el sistemas, corrupción, pactos a las espaldas de la población y la desparticipación de la población en la política, matando la conciencia social y generando un circula vicioso que pudrirá el sistema, perdiendo la primicia de servir a la población.

Los congreso al ser conformados de este modo, no excluye a ninguna idea, razas, etc, de la población. Permitiendo que todas las voces tenga un representación, aquí se incluye no se excluye. También con la revocabilidad, junto a la conciencia social, impide que los políticos se aíslen de la población, es un método de presión para garantizar que los servidores públicos sean conscientes de las necesidades de a los que tienen que servir, la ciudadanía.

Los funcionarios públicos están obligación de usar los servicios públicos que ellos, tanto directa o indirectamente, administren, después de todo si lo usan lo van a tener que cuidar. Ser funcionario público no te daba casi ningún privilegios, eso asegura que solo los que verdaderamente deseen servir a la población lleguen a los puestos.

Las cuestión o los debate eran públicos, dando a nacer a una población bien informadas y capaces, fomentando la confianza de la población en ella mismo y por ende en el sistema.

Volviendo a los congresos de manzanas ellos tenia un órgano superior, que el Alto Consejo del Santuario, dividido en la Cámara Popular, poder legislativo y Cámaro de Ejecución, poder ejecutivo. La ACJ se encarga de legislar, ejecutar y gobernar El Gran Santuario aunque como el resto de las estructuras siempre tenía la estrecha vigilancia de la ciudadanía. Este órgano superior de la ciudad es presidido por la guardiana Auria.

El control social también se extendía al poder judicial, con mandatos revocable por voto popular. Igualmente al los servicio de seguridad o del orden (cohesión), los puestos también pueden ser revocados si la ciudadanía, representada en la AB, opinan que no a cumplido correctamente sus funciones.

En el plano superior esta el Consejo de Nazarick, formado de diputados electos de todas las ciudades de todo La Gran Nazarick con tres voceros de cada raza, es la institución legislativa máxima de la ciudadanía, es presidida por Albedo.

En cuanto al poder ejecutivo supremo es de los seres supremos, los dioses de Nazarick. Son los únicos que estaban sobre todos ellos y que ningún nazarickino se le pasaría por la mente en cuestionar, su palabra es la ley suprema.

Entrando a la sociedad militar, en ella se puede ver a muchas razas que culturalmente guerreras, aunque es un sociedad muy estricta, aun comparte la base política de la sociedad civil, las asambleas. La asambleas barriales, asambleas de soldados, las asambleas de oficiales, el alto consejo y el consejo de moral, rigen las vida social de todos las partes de las fuerzas armadas de Nazarick.

En cuestión de funcionamiento como ejercito, tienen un alto mando, con Demiurge a la cabeza, y se divide en cinco ramas principales. La primera rama la Agencia de Inteligencia y Contra Inteligencia de Nazarick (AICIN), se encarga de recopilar información y buscar cualquier amenaza interna o externa a la seguridad de La Gran Nazarick, responde solo ante los seres supremos.

La segunda rama es la Coordinación de Desarrollo Militar, esta rama tiene estrechas relaciones con la CONPD, se encarga del mejorar y desarrollar nuevas tecnología para fines militare.

La tercera rama, entrando a las fuerzas depara defensas, la Fuerza Aérea, Espacial y Dimensional de Nazarick (FAEDN), sirven para defender el espacio aéreo de Nazarick, capacidad de realizar tareas en el espacio exterior, etc, con mas de quinientas mil buque estelares, trecientos mil buques aéreos de alta tecnología y mucho mas, lo convierte en una fuerza de proporciones inimaginables.

La cuarta rama son la Fuerza Marina de Nazarick (FMK), encargado de defender la aguas y profundidades de La Gran Nazarick.

La quinta y ultima rama es el Cuerpo Terrestre de Nazarick, conformado por el cuerpo de infantería, el cuerpo de paracaidistas, cuerpo de blindados, cuerpo de bombardeo, cuerpo mágico, etc, etc, ect, su función es el choque con el enemigo,destrucción, ocupación, construcción y de reconstrucción. Cada uno de estas ramas es dirigido por un guardián diferente, especialmente creados por los supremos para ese fin.

Ya vista la conformación social y institucional de El Gran Santuario y La Gran Nazarick, veremos el modelo de división de una ciudad nazarickita, usando al El Santuario como referencia. La ciudad se encuentra dividida en cuatro cinturones, en el corazón de la misma se encuentra La Gran Tumba de Nazarick el lugar mas sagrado de La Gran Nazarick, aunque en las demás seria un templo de adoración de los 41.

El primer cinturón, rodea a la ciudadela sagrada y ocupa el 40 % de ciudad y donde viven casi toda la población, es el sector de los civiles y donde se desenvuelven la mayoría del desarrollo social, cultural, político y económico de la ciudad.

El segundo cinturón ocupa del 30 % y es donde residen, las diferentes razas que conforman las fuerzas armadas de Nazarick. también podemos encontrarnos con cuatro megarascacielos que alzándose sobre el paisaje de la ciudad, alineados al noroeste, noreste, suroeste y sureste de la roseta de los vientos. Estas cumple la función de centro operativos y residencia para el alto mando del ejercito.

El tercer cinturón esta conformado enormes edificios bloque donde se encuentra la industria, instalaciones militares, centros de comunicación, plantas de energía, etc, ocupa el 20 % de la ciudad.

El cuarto y ultimo cinturón, es una fortaleza que rodea y protege la ciudad, es un enorme muro acorazado y equipado con lo mejor que la sociedad puede dar. En El Gran Santuario esta gran fortaleza es conocida como La Gran Muralla Touch Me.

Actualmente Momonga su encuentra en el segundo cinturón, mas específicamente dirigiéndose a la entrada del megarascacielo suroeste por petición de Shalltear. Mientras tanto Albedo y Auria le informaron sobre los últimos acontecimientos que estaba pasando en El Santuario, el ultimo ser supremo se encontraba muy sorprendido, por este radical sistema social-político y de la gigantesca ciudad que rodea a Nazarick.

Aunque lo que realmente lo impacto fue que no solo tenía una mega ciudad que gobernar sino todo un continente, que eran la encarnación de todas las historia de los 41 miembros del gremio- Esto es mucho, muchisimo que asimilar ¡gobierno un continente entero de heteromórficos futurista! Con miles de razas distintas que lo único que tienen en común es su adoración a nosotros y yo soy el único que queda,(estremeciéndose) soy un dios para ellos- pensó ante la información recién obtenida de sus subordinadas.

Momonga aunque asustado, tomo sus responsabilidades como gobernante muy enserio, estaba decidido a proteger la obra de sus amigo, cueste lo que cueste. Mientras reforzaba su convicción, empezó a notar la exquisita arquitectura que era el megarascacielos suroeste, se alzaba sobre todos los demás edificios, los cuales eran también muy hermosos, no parecían edificios sino una ciudad erguida, con puentes que los conectan, con pequeñas y grandes plataformas flotantes con vegetación y cascadas cayendo de ellos, y de por lo menos quinientos pisos, aunque en el primer cinturón son aun mas grande y diversos- Es una ciudad bien diseñada y ecológico, realmente una maravilla arquitectónica y visual, las huellas de Tabula Smaragdina y de Blue Planet es muy evidente- pensó maravillado por la grandeza de El Santuario.

Volviendo su vista al megarascacielo, destaco el estilo gótico de ella, con muchas torres conectados por puentes y arcos de diversos tamaños. Con 5.000 pisos sobre el suelo y unos 3.000 pisos en lo profundo del suelo, ese dato fue dado por Hippolyta cuando le pregunto sobre el estructura monumental que gobernaba el paisaje oeste del segundo cinturón.

Por alguna razón ella le dio todo un informe completo sobre el, desde altura, anchura, sus funciones, los diferentes pisos, niveles, salones, nombres, etc, ect. A Momonga le intereso un dato en particular, el nombre de la estructura, El Gran Nido de Peroroncino. Eso le dejo con mucha curiosidad, sobre que tenia que ver su pervertido amigo con tal magnifica joya de la arquitectura, pero ante de poder preguntar sobre ese interrogante, llegaron a la entrada principal donde los esperaba una mujer.

Ella tenía una piel tan blanca como la nieve recién caída del cielo, vestía una túnica y capa negra, que cubría su cuerpo y la parte superior de su cabeza. Expuestos estaban sus pies descalzos y su rostro de una belleza sobrenatural con hermosos ojos de córnea negra y pupilas brillantes, con marcas en forma de punta invertida bajando de ellos. Su cuello estaba cubierto de un collar de color plata, que irradiaba mucho poder, en su centro un pequeño símbolo, la cresta de Peroroncino.

Si Momonga tuviera su rostro humano, estaría sonrojado ahora mismo, ya que la parte del enfrente de ella estaba totalmente si nada, desde casi su entrepierna hasta su collar de cuello. Expuesto a todos su estomago, ombligo y pechos, este últimos eran lo suficientemente cubierto, por su túnica, para no dejar ver sus pezones, aunque solo por milímetros. Ella era Carmilla, Lady of Shadow (Dama de la Sombra), señora del El Gran Nido de Peroroncino, vampiresa suprema, reina de los vampiros de Nazarick y esposa de Peroroncino. (Fíjense en la imagen de inicio)

Según la historia de personaje de Peroroncino, Carmilla es la única vampira de la historia que llega al nivel de [Vampiro Supremo], el rango mas alto entre la raza de los vampiros. Con su nuevo poder, logro unificar a los vampiros de los nueve mundo de Yggdrasil con la intención de convertir a los vampiros la raza mas poderosa.

En su camino, escucho del rey de los hombres-pájaros que en su poder se encontraba el [Arco deHouyi], un arma hecha de un sol y también la única arma que podía dañar a un [Vampiro Supremo]. Viendo este hecho como una amenaza, dirigió todas sus fuerzas a los territorios de los hombres-pájaros, con el objetivo de destruir ese ítem.

Al llegar a las frontera de ellos, se encontró a rey de los hombres-pájaros y con toda su guardia real. Con el deseo de evitar una masacre, el rey solicito un [Duelo Real], un duelo entre reyes, el ganador podrá exigir al derrotado todo lo que el desee.

Carmilla en su arrogancia pensó que seria imposible que perdiera, además podría ahorrar a sus tropas para futuras batallas y con esa lógica acepto el duelo. En ese duelo el rey hizo honor a su titulo El Señor Alado del Bombardeo, incluso en su forma salvaje o verdadera, la reina de los vampiros no tuvo posibilidades de ganar. Fue tanto la demostración de poder del rey que las tropas de la reinas vampiros temblaron ante la posibilidad de que tal poder se dirigiera a ellos y al ver a su reina ser derrotado por el, solo rezaban salir con vida.

Carmilla tirada en el suelo agotada, solo pudo pedir que no lastimara a sus súbditos. El rey a ver que debajo de su arrogancia y odio habitaba una gobernante que amaba a su pueblo le perdono la vida. Aunque como ganador tenia que exigirle algo al derrotado, el rey al ver a la reina temblar de miedo por que podría pedirle, el rey dijo de su deseo {Que se casara con el}.

Ante el show de tanto vampiros como hombre-pájaros pero especialmente de Carmilla, la reina derrotada pidió saber por que quería casarse con ella. Ella pensó que seria por codicia, lujuria y poder, pero el rey la sorprendió al decirle que el motivo de era porque vio belleza, fuerza, habilidad, inteligencia y bondad en ella, y que seria una excelente reina en paz no en guerra.

Carmilla al vivir tanto tiempo en la sociedad de los vampiros, nunca esa perspectiva se le había pasado por la cabeza, reinar en paz y no en guerra. Y en lo mas profundo de su oscura alma, un nuevo sentimiento nació, no supo que era al principio, pero con el tiempo descubrió que era amor. Amor al único que la vio por lo que era y no por su estatus o poder. Con ese nuevo sentimiento desconocido floreciendo en su interior, acepto casarse con el y a partir de ese momento la vida de ellas y su raza cambiaría para siempre. De una raza que vivió para la guerra a una raza que aprendió a vivir y gozar de la paz, junto a los hombre-pájaros.

La posterior incorporación a la naciente Nazarick con su amado elevado a la divinidad y finalmente con el nacimiento de su primera hija Shalltear Bloodfellen, solo sirvió a que Carmilla reforzara su amor a el y todos los vampiros prosperaran.

En La Gran Invasión, los vampiros, hombres-pájaros y muchas razas mas lucharon codo a codo, para defender su hogar. El triunfo contra el invasor solo, despertó mas determinación en proteger la vida que su rey les había dado y fortaleció la idea de la "Raza Heteromorfico", la cual planteaba que las razas heteromorficas era una solo y que Nazarick su madre patria. De esa idea nació la fracción "Real Nazarick", que además de defender esa idea central también defiende la idea del expansionismo de Nazarick.

En ese momento Carmilla se convirtió en una gran figura política y junto a su raza, se convirtieron miembro de la sociedad militar y junto a que su hija se volvió una guardiana, convirtió a los vampiros en una de las principales razas de esta sociedad, y ya que su reina era esposa del rey/dios su raza cabezazo uno de los cuatro clanes sagrados de Nazarick, El clan suroeste del El Gran Santuario de Nazarick y como lideresa del clan Carmilla esposa del supremo Peroroncino.

Y justo en este momento se encuentra en la entrada de El Gran Nido de Peroroncino, aunque Momonga no sabe de ella. Junta a ella muchas clases de vampiros diferente como Chamanas-sacerdotisas vampiros (1), soldado vampiros(2) y soldados de élite vampiros (3), juntos a ellos otras razas que forman parte de este clan como hombres-pájaros, Arpias, limos guerreros, etc, ect.

Había diez chamanas rodean a su señora y los demás jefes que formaban parte del clan iban con dos guardia de sus especies. Los soldados forman dos columnas que salía de la entrado, cada uno con una lanza con la bandera de Nazarick. Desde la perspectiva de Momonga deban la impresión que que formaban un camino. Finalmente los de élite estaban a en las esquinas de la entrada en su medio de su reina y los demás señores y señoras, siendo un total doce. Era una procesión real de bienvenida, a el líder de los seres supremos y del esposo de Carmilla.

Sea bienvenido supremo Momonga, dios de la muertas y líder de los supremos, esperamos sus ordenes- dijo Carmilla ante de bajar la cabeza y arrodillarse con ella los demás lideres, las chamanas también. Los soldados levantaron las bandera formando efectivamente un camino para Momonga y los de elite pusieron un brazo en ángulo horizontal golpeando sus pechos y inclinaron la cabeza hacia abajo.

Gracias por la bienvenida Lady Carmilla, ahora levante la cabeza tenemos mucho de que discutir- dijo Momonga. Carmilla y los demás lideres se levantaron pero todo los demás seguían en la misma posición. Momonga no insistió, ya que por las dos hora que a estado recorriendo la ciudad, noto que solo los de alta rango, como guardianes, altos oficiales y lideres de sectores, se animaban a verlo. La gran parte de la población de La Gran Nazarick, nunca se animarían a ver en persona a un supremo, ya que, en su mente, eran indignos de tener la bendición de contemplar la grandeza de sus dioses.

Honorable okaasan, es bueno verte de nuevo- dijo Shalltear con cortesía a su madre, lo cual sorprendió a Momonga ya que no sabia que la guardiana de los primeros tres piso tenía madre- En la historia de avatar de Peroroncino, Shalltear es su hija y ella a llamado a esa vampiresa, madre. Eso significa que es su esposa que tantas veces había escuchado de Bukubukuchagama, cuando se burlaba de el por a verse puesta una esposa y que en la "vida real" era un soltero con cero posibilidades de conseguir pareja- pensó con un poco de diversión y no podía evitar imaginar en que expresión tendía su amigo, si estuviera aquí viendo a su esposa.

De repente se dio cuenta de porque Shalltear insistió tanto en venir aquí- Quería ver a su madre, ella ante la "perdida" de su padre, se dirigió inmediatamente a su figura materna a buscar consuelo, como una pequeña niña- pensó con remordimiento al causar tanto dolar a la creación de su amigo.

Mientras Momonga pensaba, las restantes acompañantes se presentaban a la esposa de uno de los 41 supremos. La posición de guardianes daban una posición superior a casi cualquier otro en Nazarick, pero las parejas oficiales de los supremos tenía casi el estatus de un supremo, así era evidente que tenían que mostrarle sus respetos.  
Incluso si fueran hijos de los supremo, posición de "Pareja Real" era superior.

Ya que la el título de "Ser Supremo" no era hereditario, sólo existía 41 supremo y nunca cambiaría. En contraste la posición de los guardianes podía ser removida, aunque sólo por los seres supremos. Por eso el título de "Pareja Real" de un supremo era superior, ya que solo podía a ver una por supremo (aunque si el supremo quiere puede tener más esposas o esposos) y es una posición firme.

Querida hija mía, es bueno verte, pero tendrás que esperar para que podamos hablar, estoy seguro que el supremo Momonga tiene asuntos más apremiante que resolver en este momento- dijo Carmilla con seriedad, causando que su hija asistiera a regañadientemente, luego empezó a responder a los saludos de las demás guardianes. Después todas volvieron su atención a su amo.

Supremo Momonga y guardianas, síganmen a mi santuario, hay podremos hablar cómodamente- dijo Carmilla con educación, ante de abrir un portal, era un remolino negros con un centro rojo, y señalado que la siguieran mientras entraba a el.

Entrando al portal, se encontraba inmediatamente en el último piso de la estructura. Específicamente en el salón santuario de Carmilla, un enorme salón redondo sin puestas con estatuas de seis metros de ellas con seis pares de alas de murciélago, superando en su mano izquierda una pluma de oro y en la derecha un plato hondo de cristal con sangre, el techo embovedado con una recreación de cielo nocturno de Asgard y sus constelaciones, el piso está decorado con la recreación de la vida del avatar de Peroroncino y en centro su cresta apuntando a Nazarick.

Lo único que rompía con la continuidad de este salón redondo era un gigantesco espejo sin reflejo con el símbolo de Peroroncino en la parte superior, enmarcada hermosamente y con dos estatuas de oro de dragones que la custodiaban. Era una [Puerta-Espejo], entrada a la dimensión donde residía el dormitorio de Carmilla, el cual solo ella, su esposo, hijas y sus sirvientes mas leales podían entrar, excepto que sea otro supremo quien quiera entrar. Lo cual por el momento a Momonga no se encuentra interesado de hacer.

Supremo, espero que no le importe que desayunemos mientras hablamos- dijo Carmilla con tono elegancia y un poco seductor, lo que puso a Momonga muy nervioso, sin animarse a hablar sólo asintió. Ganándose una sonrisa de la reina vampiresa para luego chasquido los dedo y una mesa larga apareciera en el centro de la sala, estaba rebosando de comida y bebidas, para Albedo, Hippolyta y Auria, también botellas de sangre humana cosechada de las granjas de sangre, para Shalltear y Carmilla.

Las granjas de sangre se ubican en los pisos 400 al 409 de El Gran Nido y se basan en seres humanos con estado vegetativo encerrados en un Doncella de Hierro, que está conectado a una planta parasita del Heleim [Enredadera Infernal], que mantiene el cuerpo vivo y sano, creando una simbiosis entre la planta y el cuerpo.

Al cuerpo están conectados tubos de transfusión que extrae la sangre a un ritmo que la simbiosis pudiera mantenerse. Tanto tiempo a sido así que si se tuviera la extracción de sangre el organismo colapsaría.

Estos cuerpos son restos de algunos supervivientes de La Gran Invasión, conseguidos en la reconstrucción de La Gran Nazarick. Estos cuerpos por el decreto 5.025 de la gran cámara de los supremo, se aprobó el uso de estos cuerpos para la creación de granjas de sangre para alimentar a todas las razas que se alimentan de ellas.

Sentándose para iniciar a comer, Momonga no tenía ningún alimento o bebida, ya que al ser No-Muerto no tiene la necesidad de hacerlo. Pero la parte humana del ser supremo sólo podía morirse de las ganas de comer esté magnífico desayuno, que para su anterior vida, sería comida que hasta los más poderosos envidiaría. Mientras Carmillas y las guardianes desayunaba, Momonga solo veía por un rato hasta que decidió comenzar a decirle a Carmilla lo mismo que a los guardianes.

Inmediatamente se detuvo de beber su copa de sangre y empezó a llorar por la "pérdida" de su amado, como a los guardianes le dijo que no perdiera la esperanza, calmandola lo suficiente para seguir con lo que había venido a resolver.

Se que esto es duro para vos Carmilla y es igual para tu hija y yo incluido- dijo para consolar a la dolida vampiresa y para que le prestará atención, lo que consiguió para continuar.

Pero ahora está en riesgo la herencia de tu esposo, nos encontramos en una situación inédita en la historia de Nazarick. Ahora mismo tenemos un cielo nocturno sobre nosotros y como tu especie, hay que muchas más razas que también el es mortal la luz solar. Por eso necesito que inicies medidas para que todas esas razas estén seguras, se que es un momento de dolor pero ahora tienes que cumplir tu deber como esposa de un supremo y velar por Nazarick- dijo con firmeza, aunque por dentro temblaba. Cartilla ante las palabras de su amo y el líder de su esposo, dejo a un lado por ahora su dolor y reafirmarse como líder de la facción "Real Nazarick" ganó valor- Defenderé hasta mi último aliento la gloriosa herencia de mi amado, para que cuando vuelva a mi tenga un lugar a donde volver- pensó Carmilla con total firmeza y devoción por su esposa y por Nazarick.

Supremo Momonga, yo cumpliré con mi deber, iniciaré inmediatamente con todas las medidas necesarias para garantizar la seguridad de lo que mi amado cuidó- dijo iniciando con seriedad pero terminando con devoción. Momonga se estremeció- Peroroncino tu esposa esta loca- pensó ante el cambio repentino de Carmilla de tristeza a seriedad y devoción intensa.

Shalltear, Albedo, Hippolyta y Auria sólo podían ver con admiración a su amo, y respeto a la actitud y devoción de la vampiresa. La actitud era digna de la paradoja real y la devoción que demuestra su profundo amor por su marido. En especial su hija que también podía ver a su madre con admiración, porque ella al saber que tal vez no volviera a ver su padre, quedó destrozada pero su madre lo agarró con valor y total confianza en su padre y de los supremos. Sólo con profunda vergüenza se podía ver a si misma, vergüenza al no haber tenido su misma fuerza.

Bien- Fue lo único que Momonga pudo formular para responde la enérgico respuesta de la vampiresa supremo. Después de finalizar y iniciar la organización de las medidas para el próximo amanecer. Llamando de nuevo a Avular para comunicar a toda la población, que todas las razas con debilidad a la luz solar, tenía que refugiarse en los pisos subterráneos y seguir las instrucciones de las autoridades encargadas de tal tarea.

Ya había pasado seis horas desde que Nazarick cobró vida y en en unos momentos vería también su primer amanecer. Con todas las razas que corrían riesgo refugiados, Momonga desde el mausoleo principal de La Gran Tumba de Nazarick, observaba el firmamento. En el las primeras luces de un nuevo día que inicie se podía ver y sin que ningún nazarickita supiera, el primer día de una nueva era. El sol naciente se elevó rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Momonga y para que más tarde aumentará, ya que las cuatro "lunas" se encendieron. El primer día de Nazarick fue pintado de un cielo celeste con cuatro pequeños soles y un gran sol, los habitantes sólo pueden ver fascinados por el nuevo paisaje que los envolvía. Mientras en el resto de Cinila, todos los pueblos miran con preocupación el inicio de esta nueva era.  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||


	5. Capítulo 1: tercera parte

Las facciones son el instrumento de agrupación, desarrollo y debate de una idea central o ideología, se constituyen en una organización centralizada-democrática, que tiene una comisión general compuesto por los más profesionales, capacitadas y preparados de esa facción, elegidas por las bases de las mismas y no por dedo o maniobras. Su relación entre el dirigente y las bases son la piedra angular de este modelo, y siempre con capacidad de revocarlo si ese es el deseo de la mayoría de ello. Internamente tienen cuerpos primarios y secundarios, los primarios son la Comisión de Moral, la que se encarga las tareas de siempre estar atento contra cualquier inconsistencia (incluye la financiera) dentro de la facción y de dar una respuesta punitiva (castigo) o reparadora. La Comisión Edición, que se encarga de todo lo que se trata de la publicación y comunicados oficial, obras, documentos, etc y también de garantizar la publicación críticas de la oficial con ella. Y la comisión de sabios, que el órgano con más implicación en el desarrollo teorico-ideológico de ella, dentro se representa todas las tendencias de la misma. Todo estas instituciones interna siempre estarán en constante vigilancia y en prueba por sus bases.

Las secundarias son los cuerpos que garantiza la participación de sus bases, los comités regionales, comités locales, junta de equipos y equipos, esta ultima es la célula madre de la participación pues son la organización de las bases.

Ante mencionamos las tendencias, las cuales son diferentes ideas o punto de vista dentro del marco de una idea general compartida por todos y que es la base para todas estas diversas posturas. Las tendencias de organizan en corrientes, las corrientes son la organización estructurada de la tendencia. Una corriente es parte de la vida interna de la facción y respeta los órganos internos, son también uno de los motores del desarrollo de la misma, proporcionando y siendo el principal constructor de críticas. Las críticas son vista en forma constructiva, con criterios de subjetividad con seriedad y coherencia, desechando todo lo que no tenga argumentos o que sea prejuiciosos o difamatorios, para hacer criticas también se espera que el postulante de una alternativa para solucionar esa problemática que da a conocer.

Una corriente puede convertirse en facción, si el marca de su punto de vista rompe con la idea central totalmente y se formula una nueva, para darse identidad propia. Pero no solo eso, una nueva facción como todo órgano social tiene que ser reconocido por el estado de la Gran Nazarick pero eso tampoco vasta, para ser reconocida como tal, una nueva facción tiene que tener respaldo de algún sector de la población de la sociedad, tanto sea por valores, ideas compartidas o clases. También tienen que tener un determinado numero de militantes, ya las facciones no son financiadas directamente por el estado, eso se encarga sus miembro. El estado se encarga de darle equitativamente espacios donde puedan desarrollarse y/o exponer sus opiniones a la ciudadanía. Si no tiene ni respaldo popular ni los suficientes militantes son considerados semi-facción, lo cual significa que siguen siendo parte de su antigua facción pero sin ser tendencia pero si corriente, que conviven hasta que se reconcilien o se vuelvan una facción con plenos derechos positivos como derecho popular.

Las facciones aunque son parte de la vida política, no son como partidos políticos que puedan ponen candidatos y que compiten entre ellas, hasta en punto totalmente sectario, que significa "si yo no lo dije, esta mal". Una facción no presenta candidatos, como ante visto esto son elegidos por las bases, pero pueden tener figuras reconocibles que tiene capital político para ser peso, pero ellos no pueden ser postulados, son voceros en las instituciones legislativas. Aunque eso no saca que los que estén o quieren ser de algún puesto público se reconozca como miembro o simpatizante de alguna de ellas, pero sin esperar que eso signifique que pierda su relación con sus bases.

Ellas no tienen uno de los rasgos de la democracia representativa que son los partidarios, ya que es un sistema sin partidismo, que es un factor que aparecen en un sistema de competencia desenfrenada y destructiva, que no llevan a nada más que sean dirigidos por oportunistas, incompetentes y que el fanatismo reina sobre el pensamiento crítico, y que deje a la política más lejana a la población. Entiende que aunque con diferencias o con recorres entre ellas, cuando se trata de la seguridad, bienestar, prosperidad y el desarrollo de Nazarick siempre se encontraran unidos y velando por ello.

Momonga se encontraba admirando el paisaje que tenia frente a el, hermosas aguas oscuro con pequeñas olas, una costa de arena bordo y cielo despejados con cinco soles pintaba su vista- Había visto imágenes de playas pero verlo yo mismo, incluso con esos colores extraños y particular, es bellísimo- pensó mientras seguía gozando de la belleza natural nazarickiana. Lo que contemplaba era mar negro que eran las aguas que rodeaban la masa continental de Nazarick. Sobre las costas y agua se podía ver sobre volando sirenas aladas (1) y harpías (2), todas ciudadanas leales a el. Con ellas en el paisaje le daban a su vista, una mezcla de belleza natural con elementos de fantasía que formaba una escena que no tenia igual para el.

Las [Sirenas Aladas] son una raza de sirena que habita en las aguas de Helhiem, son de nivel bajo y desde que se estableció Nazarick han sido leales a los 41 seres supremos. Son heteromórficas con karma negativo (-200) y como sirenas tienen habilidades mágicas naturales en ellas, como canto hipnótico y de ilusión. Su raza al tener rasgo naturales para volar también saben controlar magia de aire y cuanto más viejas son mas poderosas eran.

Ellas viven en las aguas cercanas a las costas, en nidos o madrigueras submarinos llamados Sayu, las cuales desde que su raza es parte de Nazarick se han convertido en pequeñas ciudades y gracias a el legado de Yamaiko, la educación a llegado a ellas, haciéndolas un pueblo culto y con conciencia, y sobre todo extremadamente leales a los 41.

Son carnívoras y se alimentan de la fauna marina de los corales oscuros, algunas partes de ellos fueron convertidos en granjas de crianzas que cuidaban mucho, para el fin de tener alimentos suficientes para el constante crecimiento de su población. Aunque gracias al legado de Blue Planet, tiene un modelo eco sustentable que permita el equilibrio ecológico entre el mundo natural de los corales y el mundo de las sirenas.

Las sirenas aladas, en especial las jóvenes, les encanta salir a la superficie para volar y planear sobre las agua y costas, también posar en grupos en las piedras de las playas para tomar siestas. Son curiosa pero extremadamente agresivas a todas las razas humanoides y semi-humanas.

Las [Harpías de Helheim] viven en las islas de la península al sur del continente y viven en pueblos sobre las copas de los arboles, y tiene gracias a Nazarick, educación, seguridad y progreso. Convivían junto a las sirenas aladas en armonía desde hace generaciones, por eso no se siente amenazados entre si.

Momonga se encontraba en es momento en el Archipiélago de las Sirenas (3), un área que se encontraba en el sur del continente formado por veinticinco islas principales juntos a muchas mas islas mas pequeñas, islotes, ect. Ellas eran una de las regiones de la Gran Nazarick con más biodiversidad, tanto en fauna salvaje como en razas heteromórficas que coexisten en el lugar.

Las islas, que cada una tiene sus particularidades y rarezas, pero nos centrares ahora en la que el único líder de Ainz Ooal Gown se encuentra.

Adentrándonos en ella podemos encontrar una gran selva llenas de muchas diversidad vegetal y de fauna que recuerda al antaña tierra cuando el ser humano no la gobernaba y no la había destruido por su egoísmo y avaricia. En ella con topamos con un Wuivity (4) un animal anfibio, de un tamaño mediano y herbívoro. Son un animal bípedo con patas cortas y gruesas con patas diseñadas para no hundirse en el suelo blando de la selva. El suelo de ella es muy húmeda por las constante lluvias y por la oscuridad que las grandes copas de antiguos árboles selváticos que proyectan, estos son de cuarenta a sesenta metros de alto. Tiene un gran coraza en la parte superior de ella, la que le da una cierta protección aunque no tanta, en ella le sale protuberancia que tomaban la forma de cinco cuernos. Uno grande al frente de el que puede que sirva para defensa o para luchar entre ello, luego las cuatro restante de encuentra a los costado de el, dos por lado.

Este animal tiene unas trompa semi blanda que tiene tres legua tentáculos delgados que recogen los alimentos. Sus ojos eran formados por grandes tubos gruesos a sus costados, también tienen pequeñas extremidades palmeada, que evoca su pasado como un animal acuático, aunque como todo anfibio sigue poniendo sus huevos en el agua, aunque ellos lo hacen en estanques escondidos de los depredadores o del clima. Son también animal de manadas, lo cual les permiten protegerse de los depredadores y cuidar a sus estanques de desove con su posterior cuidado cuando salga de ello.

Ellos son los base de la cadena alimenticia de este ecosistema, los siguiente en la cadenas alimenticia son las [Sapos Tentáculos] (son como sapos solo que la cabezas está hecha de tentáculos) y los [Tatzelwurm] (busquen los de God of war), los cuales son depredados [Abussal] (5), los cuales son especie de heteromórficos acuática semi civilizados, que son reconocida por Nazarick. También están los murciélagos gigante los depredadores aéreos de las islas, son del un tamaño de un gran oso, aunque muchos los confunde con vampiros transformados no los son. Esta especie tiene a una raza hermana semi civilizada llamados simplemente [Murciélagos Humanoides] (6) también reconocida por Nazarick. Y los [Sabuesos de Helheim] (busquen Hellboy Sammael), que son depredadores sociales que viven y cazan en grupo. Todos ellos son parte directa del equilibrio ecológico de esta jungla.

Aunque solo estamos viendo la cadena convencional o "normal", pues también encontramos seres espirituales y seres de sombra, que también tienen una diversidad grande, desde pequeños entes adorables o incorpóreos (esferas de energía vivas, etc) hasta entidades grandes y/o terroríficas, aunque la mayoría son inofensivos, hay algunos que es mejor ni pensarlos. En especial si eres un ser ajeno a esta bioatmosfera o plano dimensional donde existen estos seres, como seres de la luz, razas humanas, etc. Ya que estas especies nazarickianas ven a estos seres como presas fáciles, porque no tienen ninguna defensa natural contra seres como ellos.

También hay muchas especies heteromórficos vegetales junto a sus sub-especies, como Ents Oscuros, Árboles Siniestros, Enredadera Demoníacas, Driadas Malvadas, Mandrágoras, Raizes Carnívoras, etc, etc algunas salvajes y otras semi civilizadas. Este gran cantidad de vegetación conscientes da mucho material, para que se recolectar o produzca para su uso en el campo de la magia.

Este hecho hace que por eso sea una de las regiones con mayor producción de materias primas para las brujas y brujos de Nazarick. Siendo su principal consumidor las nueve torres, hogar de las brujas. Aunque la administración de esa industria tiene que hacerse siempre en un marco de mantener un equilibrio ecológico de ella, para garantizar su sostenibilidad y preservar la riqueza que los supremos les han otorgado.

Hay también una gran cantidad de especies de espectros y seres nacido de la nigromancia que deambulan en estas islas, como Lloronas, Doncellas Fantasmas, espectros de nivel bajo y medio con algunos de alto nivel, también zombies y otros no muertos de bajo, medio y alto nivel. Pero todos siendo parte este extraño y curioso ecosistema.

Fuera de la relación directa con este ecosistema y su medio ambiente, estaban las especies civilizadas que forman las principales civilizaciones en estas islas. Su ciudades son las que han prosperado y avanzaron con mayor rapidez, gracias a que son parte de Nazarick y convirtieron sus pequeños asentamientos en prosperas ciudades, pero como es habitual con un enfoque ecológico.

Estas ciudades se han vueltos centros culturales, del pensamientos y del desarrollo científico, ect. No es único lugar de la Gran Nazarick que esto a pasado, la grandeza de Ainz Ooal Gown se extiende en todos los rincones de sus dominios, sin excepción.

En las islas hay dos especies que viven en el esplendor máximo de la Gran Nazarick, una de ellas son los Umiprotoy (7), una raza de humanoides parecidos a reptiles de cuatros brazos, en los brazos superiores que tiene en las manos con el dedo meñique muy lardo, largas colas que terminan en un aguijón y son de por lo menos dos a tres metro de altos, los machos son más grandes que las hembras también tiene una capucha de piel en sus cabezas.

Aunque parecen reptiles en realidad están más aparentados con los especies de heteromórficos vertebrados marinos como los Tritones, también tienen una raza hermana que vive en las profundidad del mar.

Su especie tiene un gran respeto por la naturaleza y tienen una gran adoración a los [Manglares de Helheim] como un árbol sagrado. Pues según su mitología fue donde nació la vida de estas islas, creadas por el suprema Blue Planet, por eso esta raza lo tiene como deidad principal dentro de la religión principal de La Gran Nazarick. Que es la adoración al panteón de Ainz Ooal Gown, osea los 41 seres supremos.

La segunda especie, son las [Hadas Malvadas] (8), una clase de hada que en antaño habitaron en Vanaheimr hasta su expulsión por parte de los Vanir que se habían aliado con los Aesir, que en el pasado fueron sus enemigos. Esta especie fue la que inicio a referirse a las dos como una y formaron la palabra despectiva para ello, que ahora todes los nazarickianes dicen, "Asgardianos".

Estas hadas, son un tamaño mayor que las hadas comunes con treinta centímetros de alto y como todas las hadas son hermafroditas. Ella son una clase con rasgo de insectos con exoesqueletos de color negro que principalmente podemos ver en sus extremidades, su cuerpo también pero en menor grado las parte que no la tiene es cubierta por una piel pálida. De sus hombros salen unas protuberancias cubierta por su exoesqueleto que en sus puntas emergen unas hermosas alas que termina en punta, translúcidas de un color lila oscuro que parte brillar y de sus caderas también salia unas alas pero son acorazadas de de color negro con aguijones en sus puntas.

Su rostro se ve como la de una mujer de piel pálida, labios carnosos y negros y con ojos sin pupilas de color violeta claro remarcado por pestañas negras y unas pequeñas cejas del mismo color. Alrededor de su cabeza esta cubierto de su exoesqueleto como cresta en forma de pétalos con dos grandes en los costado de su rostro que tenían forma de la punta de una flecha y en su centro coloreada de violeta bioluminiscente. Detrás de ella, nace un tentáculos flexible de placas que mide lo mismo o un poco más que ella y termina en un aguijón de punta rojiza.

Ambas especies viven en armonía aunque muchas de ellas viven en diferentes modelo de ciudad, los Umiprotoi prefieren ciudades cerca del agua y llena de canales con viviendas familiares y siendo considerados como iguales entre ellos y las demás especies de la Gran Nazarick. Las Hadas Malvadas a su ves viven en zonas altas y profunda en la isla, como las copas de arboles o acantilados, en grandes conjuntos de panales conectadas entre si y con mucho espacio para volar y decoradas con platas parásitas (ya saben esa que ponen en los árboles y que todos nos gustan por su flores), en viviendas colectivas y con un sistema de castas, aunque legalmente todas sean iguales ante el estado de Nazarick.

A pesar de sus grandes diferencias siguen conviviendo y prosperando juntas, unidas por las ideas, valores, historia y por se total confianza en los 41 supremos, los seres que superan a los dioses y que les han mostrado la grandeza de la unidad, respeto y la diversidad trabajando juntos.

Y hoy recibieron la visita de el más grande de todos ello, el mismo Momonga, el mismísimo líder de los seres superemos, al cual lo recibieron con todos los honores que era debido y con la ovación de todas las especies civilizadas, semi civilizadas e incluso de la propias razas salvajes y la naturaleza misma, que vivían en la urbes. A pesar de que el decía que no era necesario tanto, solo consiguió ganarse aun más reverenciado con aun más fervor de ellos. Por su humildad y su gran sabiduría, que le daba el legitimo derecho a gobernar sobre todo y todos, para el total agobio y desconcierto del amo y señor de La Gran Nazarick.

Después de lograr salir de la ciudad y selva, que para el shock Momonga, la fauna y la vegetación, fuera de las ciudades, también le mostraba su debido respeta. No hay que ser un genio para saber que el aura verde salva crisis nerviosa hizo su aparición más de un centenar de veces.

Cuando Momonga finalmente llego a la costa, donde pudo recuperar su inexistente "aliento" empezó a recordarse porque estaba haciendo eso.

El se encontraba en este lugar para seguir en su gira que había iniciado desde que amaneció, con el objetivo de conocer todas las partes, que ahora gobierna, de La Gran Nazarick. Pues un buen gobernante es el que sabe lo que gobierna, este punto de vista fue el que uso para justificar esta acción, ya que los guardianes se habían expresado su oposición ante ella. Ya que se suponía que un supremo no debía estar fuera de las tierras sagradas o de sus alrededores.

A esto el último supremo en su intento de salir y poner fin de una sola vez a este cuestión que consideraba problemática para futuro, respondió que "Todos los dominios Nazarick son digna de su presencia y que era indispensable que un líder este en con sus ciudadanos, que es su deber cuidar".

Ante las sagradas palabras de su supremo, los guardianes tuvieron que finalmente acceder, pero algunos, en especial dos en particular de ellos, le dieron otra visión a sus palabras "todos los dominios de Nazarick" significaba para ellos que donde este su amo vaya es de Nazarick y "estar con SUS ciudadanos, que es su deber cuidar" se refiere a las ansias de su amo de expandir la gloria de Nazarick a todos los habitantes que gobierna, mostrando las bondades y la suerte que tenían por ello. Pero también implica que donde baya su amo es de sus dominios, así que si sale de las actuales fronteras de La Gran Nazarick esas zonas que baya son también parte de su dominio, pues solo los dominios de Nazarick son dignos de su presencia. Esta perspectiva hizo que Demiurge ganara una sonrisa amplia y en Albedo también, aunque esta última rozaba con una sonrisa siniestra. Sin saberlo, Momonga, acaba de crear un dogma, que muy posiblemente lleve a nuevas malas interpretaciones de sus palabras y más incertidumbres para el, pero eso sera una cuestión para otro momento.

Ahora mismo, estaba embobado contemplando estas playas salvajes sin ninguna pizca de contaminación, basura o objetos artificiales como en la tierra. Hace poco tiempo que había llegado y se había queda paralizado por la maravilla de la belleza natural que Nazarick le daba, más aun viendo a Hipocampos saltando en las aguas como los delfines, que había visto en vídeos, pero poder ver algo similar en vivo era algo que ninguna cantidad de palabra podría expresar la sensación que en su alma le daba.

Pero como todo lo bueno, fue finalizado por el aura verde, parece que ahora muestra el lado oscuro de tener un rasgo que frenaba todas sus emociones, sea negativas o en este caso positiva.

Aunque estoy seguro de que les gustaría saber, como Momonga llega del Santuario al Archipiélago. Bueno la respuesta es "simpre" el había usado [Las Puertas de Teletransportación] para llegar a aquí, las puestas o [Gate] era el principal medio de transporte civil-comercial-militar de toda La Gran Nazarick. Era usados por medios de grandes plataformas redondas con runas, fabricada y perfeccionadas por las y los grandes científicos que tenían, que se encontraban en todas las ciudades, poblaciones, etc del continente. Estaban divididos por tres clases, las "pequeñas" para los civiles y para el comercio local y pequeño, son las mas numerosas, las "grandes" que se era las que se encargaban del transporte comercial grande y/o pesado también es usado para el uso militar, y finalmente la ultima la [Puerta Real], que solo supremos, guardianes y cercanos podían usarlos.

La coordinación, control y seguridad de la misma estaba controlados por el MNP-transporte que esta encabezada por Aureole Omega. Ella es de una rara raza humana, una [Humana Inmortal], residente del octavo piso como guardiana de la zona [Santuario de las Flores de Cerezo] y la lideresa de las "Siete Hermanas Pléyades", el escuadrón de élite de sirvientas-guerreras, que son el último linea de defensa ante del [Salón de Trono], morada de los seres supremos y el lugar más sagrado de toda La Gran Nazarick.

Pero volviendo con Momonga que era acompañado solamente por Hippolyta y cuatro guerreras amazónicas junto a veinticuatro guerreros vampiros, esto era así pues Auria tenía que cumplir sus deberes como autoridad máxima del Alto Consejo del Santuario (ACS) y no podía desatenderlos, también Albedo, para su gran tristeza, era la máxima autoridad del Consejo de Nazarick, y ya que tras la situación actual de la Gran Nazarick, juntos a las orden que dio su amado tenía muchas tareas y papeles (El único enemigo que ni los supremos pueden vencer) de carácter organizativo, administración y burocráticos indispensable para el buen funcionamiento de las misma. Aunque gracias a su equipo de secretarias era más fácil sobrellevarlo, pero al final era ella la que tenía que dar su visto bueno a ellos, junto con su firma y sello oficial.

Shalltear en cambio, pidió permiso para quedarse en el Santuario, más específicamente, que se quedara en el Gran Nido con su madre, la cual le proporciono una guardia de guerreros vampiros para proteger a el último ser supremo. Ante la petición de su guardiana, Momonga supone que era para un poco de tiempo en familia y para que se consuelen por su "perdida", así que le dio permiso para hacerlo.

Ganándose una gradiente sonrisa de ambas vampiresa y cuando se dispuso a retirar para iniciar su gira, creyó ver que su sonrisa de ensanche y sus ojos estaban mostrando anticipación y lujuria, y sus mejillas estaba empezando a sonrojarse, pero Momonga descartó esa percepción, marcándolo como una malas interpretaciones o una error óptica, debido a su cambio de especie.

Esto sólo dejo a Hippolyta (9) disponible para que lo acompañara, para su gran felicidad y el celo de Albedo. También para Shalltear pero su "momento familiar" hizo que no se diera cuenta en el momento, aunque más tarde se lo percató, para su gran frustración y auto reproche. Pero mientras la reina amazona se sentía, irónicamente, la reina por estar al lado de su amo SOLA (sin contar a las amazonas y vampiros que los resguardaban), en su cabeza estaba saltando de alegría como una colegiala enamorada, su amo se encontraba disfrutando del paisaje que Nazarick le ofrecía, aunque pronto volvió en si para cumplir su objetivo de su visita.

Mientras nuestra reina de corazones estaba en su mundo de ensueño, a su alrededor era seguida por sus hermanas, las mejores de todas sus guerreras que darían el todo de ellas, si se trata de la garantizar la seguridad de su salvador, amo y dios supremo, también era seguidas por los soldados de Carmilla. Ellos eran liderados por el comandante Olrox, la mano derecha de la esposa de lord Peroroncino y su hermano, el teniente Brauner (Castlevania Lords of Shadow), el escuadrón que ellos comanda esta formado por veinticuatro miembros, los primeros dos los ante mencionados, cuatros Knight Vampire (Castlevania Mirror of Fate), seis Vampiros deshonrados (Castlevania LOS 2), dos Centinelas Vampiros (10) y diez guerreros vampiros (Castlevania LOS).

Todos de nivel medio a alto, lo que los convertían en una muy poderosa fuerza que no hay que tomar a la ligera, ya que este grupo podría acabar con naciones enteras si se los ordenara hacer ello y por eso, Carmilla, les asigno la más sagrada tarea que cualquier hijo, hija, hije de Nazarick pudiera hacer en su insignificantes existencias, proteger a los seres supremos, aunque no lo necesitaran, y usar sus cuerpo como escudo a cualquier ataque contra sus amos supremos. Lo cual el grupo se lo tomo muy a pecho, lo que provoco el agobio de Momonga, ya que no dejaban de estar alerta y listo para saltar a cualquier mínimo indició de una posible amenaza, lo que en la ciudad mucha tensión en ellos, aunque sepan que ningún nazirickiano se atrevería nunca a amenazar o atacar a un supremo, nunca se sabe por eso nunca bajaron la guardia.

Las cuatro guerreras de Hippolyta, estaban con la misma actitud que sus hermanos de arma vampiros aunque estaban entrenadas para disimularlo a simple vista por eso ellas se ven hasta relajadas pero por dentro se encuentra muy alertas y vigilantes, y los vampiros lo sabían. Ellas también estaban muy emocionada a ser custodio de su salvador y amo, era todo un honor y orgullo para ellas, que primero su reina las había escogido para cumplir esta sacra tarea y segundo tener el privilegio de estar a menos de dos metro de su amo absoluto, algo que solo los [Guardianes] tiene derecho por lo cual muy pocos podrían afirmar que lo hicieron y muy probable que matarían por una oportunidad de tener permiso de estar en presencia de un supremo. Sabiendo eso no era sorprendente que en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa saliera, si no fuera por su entrenamiento estarían ya con una sonrisa de oído a oído y desmayados por lo el privilegio y tarea que le dieron a cumplir.

Pero volviendo a lo que Momonga estaba viniendo a ser, ahora se dirigía a la parte submarina de Nazarick algo que dejo muy impactado al principio a momonga pero rápidamente lo pudo sobreponer sin la necesidad de su aura verde. Siendo la parte fronteriza del actual territorio de su nación, le pareció indispensable el que fuera uno de los primeros lugares en donde tendría que visitar, ya que ellos son los que más directamente serían afectado por el cambio de entorno por la nueva situación de Nazarick.

Los dominios de La Gran Nazarick se extienden tanto sobre la tierra como en las aguas que lo rodeaba, teniendo barias ciudades submarinas donde las diversas razas Heteromórfico marinas podían vivir sin preocuparse por los peligros de habitan en mar abierto, entre todas la ciudad más importante es Netuziack, la capital de esta gran parte de Nazarick. Natuziack se encontraba cerca de la costa suroeste del archipiélago de las sirenas, la que se encontraba al sur del continente. La ciudad y toda las demás de la región se regían con la misma organización que en el continente y como máxima autoridad un guardián, esa seria Sorfinal La Sirena seductora, famosa por su inigualable don en su canto.

Ella en su forma "normal" es el típico estereotipo de sirena con una sobrenatural belleza y de una seducción hipnotizante, que con su canto atrae a tanto hombres como a mujeres a sus brazos mortales para después devorarte. En su forma verdadera era una horripilante monstruo, con rasgo de un Lophiiformes con su característico señuelo bioluminiscente.

Ella en esa forma "normal", era una joven bella con ojos negros sin pupilas, labios carnosos y rojos, pelo largo color piel con tonos morados y con una estrella de mar como decoración, su piel era de color gris morada cubierta de escamas. Tenía aletas en sus brazos de color celeste, sus manos eran como garras, pero seguía siendo bella y elegantes, no tenían uñas.

Su torso estaba desnudo, exponiendo sus pechos moderados y pezones oscuros, sus costillas eran notorios, su estomago era plano y marcado por sus músculos. Ya llegando a la parte inferior de ella, una gran cola de color azul con grandes escamas muy llamativas, tenía un par de aletas a los costado de sus cadera y un aleta grande al final de su cola.

Llevaba en su cuello un collar con caracoles blancos y en el medio un caracola rojo, era largo y en espiral, era la [Caracola de la Melodía del Mar]. Un ítem de nivel divino, que tenía la capacidad de darle a su portador el poder de controlar mentalmente a todo los que la escucharan cantar y además de eso le confiere control sobre el agua a su alrededor.

En sus brazos cerca de sus hombros, unos grandes brazaletes de cobre encantado, para que no se oxidara, decorados con grabados en espirales que contenía magia que le daba mayor resistencia al desgaste y agotamiento tanto físico como mental. En sus caderas, donde terminaba su abdomen e iniciaba su cola, tenía un cinturón formaba de perlas color cobre con una gran concha en su centro y en ella llevaba la cresta de Nazarick.

Ella actualmente se encontraba cerca de la costa, esperando a su supremo amo y a su alrededor se encontraban un grupo hermosas sirenas aladas que cumplían la tarea de escoltas, ellas son de una especie de sirena aladas de mayor nivel conocidas como Sirenas Malignas (11). Estas sirenas son consideradas la élite de toda la familia de las sirenas aladas, teniendo la apariencia natural más parecido a las sirenas de Midgard, las sirenas madres de todas las demás razas de sirenas de los nueve mundos y muchos más.

Cuando noto que su supremo gobernante se estaba acercando empezó a dirigirse aún más a la costa, más precisamente a una estructura de piedra esculpida, que consistía en dos pilares alineados que daban la sensación de que eran un arco o puerta y entre ellos un camino el piso era de color azules profundo. Este camino o mega calzada era por donde Momonga caminaba para dirigirse a su destino, la capital submarina nazarickiana Natuziack.

Este ruta de conexión, era la arteria principal de comercio entre los habitantes del archipiélago y de las zonas acuáticas de Nazarick, esto era posible ya que este camino iniciaba en la ciudades de las superficies pasado por las costas para ingresar a las aguas costeras y siguiendo adentrándose en las profundidades del mar hasta terminar en la capital submarina, esta proeza de la ingeniería es llamado comúnmente el [Camino de la Unión] o como oficialmente se llama [Ruta de Unión Terra-Acuatica N° 1.450]. Este tipo de obras públicas no era la única de su tipo, en todo el archipiélago e incluso en todas las zonas costera del continente, la idea principal que impulsó esta obra fue la de la integración entre estos dos mundo tan diferentes, con la facilitación del comercio, la comunicación, intercambio cultura, de ideas y punto de vistas para el enriquecimiento tanto materias como espiritual e intelectual de todos, todas y todes ellos.

Pero hay un problema en eso, es que los habitantes de la superficie no pueden sobrevivir mucho tiempo en las profundidades del mar y los habitantes del mar tenía el mismo dilema, para responder a esta gran problema se crearon las [Puertas de Paso]. Que son esos pilares que hablamos anteriormente y que si pasabas entre ellos le permitía, a ambos lado, poder adaptarse sin ningún riesgo al habita opuesto al del que ellos bien en, aunque para algunas especies venía con una una burbuja de agua o de aire, ya que hay algunas que son invertebrados que en la superficie su cuerpo colapsaría o se deshidratarían enseguida; o especies que no puedan tolerar tanta humedad o porque el agua es dañino para ellas, como elementales de fuego.

En cada ruta hay dos de estas puertas, una del lado de la superficie y el otro del lado acuático, sirven tanta para la ida y vuelta de los ciudadanos/as/es de Nazarick. Y en este momento Momonga se acerca al de la superficie y Sorfinal junto a sus escoltas, que ya pasaron el suyo, estaban esperándolos en ella envueltos en la gran esfera de agua flotante.

Mientras ellas esperaban su supremo gobernante, Momonga se quedo asombrado por la forma en que una especie marina podía ingresar a un ambiente tan alienígena, como la superficie y viceversa. Le pregunto a Hippolyta sobre este tema, y para su sorpresa, le dijo que fue su idea la que dio inicio para la construcción de estas estructuras que permite que esto fuera posible, su sorpresa fue interrumpido cuando llegaron al encuentro con la guardiana de los mares de Nazarick.

Yo Sorfinal, la sirena seductora, guardiana de todas la aguas de La Gran Nazarick, protectora de sus habitantes y regente de Natuziack, doy mis cordiales saludos y renuevo mi lealtad a el supremo gobernante de toda nuestra patria, maestro de Ainz Ooal Gown, Rey de los 41 Seres Supremos, Dios Caído, Supremo de la Muerte, Dios de los no-muertos, Libertador de los oprimidos, Protector la libertad, Encarnación de la sabiduría, portador de la suprema misericordia y padre de los pueblos de Nazarick, Momonga-sama- Dijo la sirena guardiana como un saludo oficial al más grande de todes los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown, con un tono de profundo respeto y sinceridad que dejo a Momonga profundamente shockeado- Están bromeando ¿Verdad? No, lo dijo con tanta convicción que no puede ser solo una simple formalidad, ella realmente cree en todos los títulos que me adjudicado (Empezó a ponerse muy nervioso) y no es solo ella, todas las que la escoltan y los que me escoltan, tiene una mirada y realizaron gesto de afirmación (Un pequeño movimiento de sus cabezas) que demarca que ellos no lo ven como meros títulos, todes ellos creen que soy lo que mis "nuevos" títulos representa (Empieza a entrar en pánico) ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN, YO NO SOY NADA DE ESO, ¿CÓMO VOY A CUBRIR SUS EXPECTATIVAS SI SON TAN ALTAS?- El pobre cerebro inexistente del padre de los pueblos de Nazarick se encontraba apunto de la ruptura, hasta ahora había podido mantener su compostura con toda la nueva situación y posición que hace algunas hora se le había sido puesto, pero solo apenas lo había podido conseguir.

Pero al escuchar todos esos títulos le hizo por fin romper su compostura, hasta ahora había entrado en el papel del "Maestro de Gremio", una posición en la cual podía moverse con facilidad y que comprendía como realizarla, esa fue su mentalidad para aguanta con toda la presión. Es por eso que los primeros títulos que la guardiana sirena los pudo manejar, ya que se lo esperaba pero con mientra seguía nombrando "sus" títulos, se empezó a poner cada vez más nervioso pues con cada uno de ello sentía que una nueva carga era puesta en el. No era el título en si mismo lo que le causaba ese sentimiento, era con la convicción y la sinceridad con la cual era dicha y que era reforzado por todos lo que le rodeaba, en un clara señal de confirmación.

Era las expectativas que le ponían en el, lo que le hizo ceder, el cree que nunca la podrá cumplir- Soy solo un trabajador asalariado, no soy un ser de estado mucho menos un dios o libertador, ni nada de lo que me adjudican... ¿Cómo voy a llegar a sus expectativas? y ¿Qué pasara si no las puedo cumplir? ¿Se me volverían en contra? si ellos quisieran fácilmente podrían derrotarme- Pensó en pánico para luego su habilidad pasiva volviera a salvarle de su colapso mental total, lo que le alivió pero sabía que tenía que resolver este asunto pronto o con el tiempo se volvería más grande aunque la cuestión era el ¿Cómo?.

Mientra el Supremo de la muerte se encontraba en el mundo de las ideas en un intentando hasta ahora infructuoso de encontrar una respuesta a su actual dilema, como alcanzar las expectativas de sus súbditos sin decepcionarlos, ignoraba completamente que no era el único en medio de un gran dilema, la cual estaba actualmente enfrente de el y es la que le causo que entrara casi a un estado de locura.

Era la mismísima Sirena Seductora, la cual se encontraba muy pero muy nerviosa y estresada, este último se debía a que esta estuvo toda la noche a las corridas o mejor dicho al nado, pues así ocho hora la regiones marinas de Nazarick empezaron a entrar el alerta roja ya que de repente todas las principales ciudades empezaron a reportar que había aparecido una frontera de agua transparente con alta concentración de sal, lo cual eso no fue un problema ya que ya estaban en agua salada pero fue el el hecho de que era transparente lo que inquieto a todo ellos.

Ya las aguas de Helheim era de un color oscura o violeta, dependiendo de la ubicación, estación y las corrientes marinas, ese particular color no era como muchos ajenos a Helheim pensaba osea que era venenosa o era agua corrompida y hostil a la vida, si no que tenía este color por algo que para muchos es sorprendente, {Plancton]. Aunque era diferente al plancton común que los demás mundos conocen, siguen siendo un acumulación de organismos vivos entre plantas y animales microscópicas que poblaba las agua también ser la base de toda la cadena alimenticia de el ecosistema marino de Helheim, pero con la distinción de que tenían la capacidad de usar tanto luz como oscuridad para generar su alimento y también que eran muy hostiles a lo que emanaba energía sacra o divina positiva, tanto es así que por eso era venenoso para los Asgardianos.

Es por eso que en [La Gran Invasión], las fuerzas invasoras asgardianas usaron [Máximo Sol Sacro de la Purgación] para limpiar las aguas del [Plancton de Helheim] pensando que eso les facilitaría su invasión en las zonas submarinas, al principio le resulto bien. Los tomaron por sorpresa pero las fuerzas invasoras ni ellos sabían que el plancton de Helheim cuando se encontraba en contacto con elementos sagrado o con aguas no colonizadas entraban en un estado de hiper reproducción para el el primer caso eliminar el elemento sacro y el el segundo caso para ocupar todo el espació disponible.

Los asgardianos que no sabían sobre el plancton, atacaron pensando que era agua corrompida y que tardaría muchos meses en volver a serla después de purificarla, se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando en un par de hora un gran muro de agua oscura los cubrió, lo que llevo a que se envenenaran y tuvieran que retirarse a las apuradas, para luego ser derrotados total por las fuerzas de las aguas nazarickianas. Las cuales fueron dirigidas por una joven sirena, que organizo a las bases y ciudadanía para lo que más tarde fue conocido como [La gran defensa de Natuziack], lo que causo que fuera elevada a [Gran Almirante de las Fuerzas Marinas de Nazarick] y a [Guardiana de las Aguas de La Gran Nazarick], que para ella fue un shock total y esa joven sirena creo que obviamente es, Sorfinal.

Pero volviendo al tema, los habitantes de todas las agua de Nazarick se encontraba muy nerviosos pues la última vez que apareció agua cristalina fue un preludió a uno de los momentos más oscura para todos, todas y todes los nazarickianos. Es por eso que todos las unidades y tropas fueron puestos en aleta máxima pero mientras eso pasaban Sorfinal se encontraba intentando calmar a la población de Natuziack, que estaba en las entradas de los torres militares exigiendo que se le de armas como en la Gran Invasión para defender a la ciudad. Aunque en ese vez, Sorfinal, fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa en entregar armas a la población esta vez no sabía que hacer, pues aunque es similar al preludio a la gran invasión el agua transparente no estaba en las ciudades o zonas pobladas sino en las fronteras y sumarle que ahora no existía ningún enemigo que tuviera la suficiente fuerza para oponerse a la grandeza de La Gran Nazarick, ya que el Imperio Asgardiano ya no existe.

Son esos puntos, que hace dudar de entregar armas a la ciudadanía ya que más tarde recuperar el armamento era muy problemático y si era para nada, serían recurso desperdiciados pero la población estaba asustada, ella tuvo que dejar su mente lógica y verlo en una perspectiva más sentimental. Si ella no daba las armas, la ciudadanía podría hacer como en la gran invasión, tomando las armas por cuenta propia y como la última vez los militares no harían nada para detenerlos. Eso sería así ya que en la segunda oración del juramento que todas las fuerzas militares de Nazarick juramos, nos dice "Defender a la patria de toda amenaza, resguardar a todos los pueblos de Nazarick, ya que los pueblos son la patria y la patria es Nazarick", es un juramento hecho por el mismísimo Guerrero Takemikazuchi, no cumplirlo es romper una promesa a los supremos osea que eso nunca pasara o la muerte sera el único moda de espiar ese pecado imperdonable.

Tocar a los civiles, esta fuera del campo de acción que, Sorfinal, se puede moverse, así que ante de que las situación se descontrolara estaba apunto de ordenar la entrega de armamento pero para su fortuna, su supremo señor escucho sus plegarías. En toda los territorios que forma parte de Nazarick se pudo escuchar las palabras más sagradas que cualquiera Nazarickiano podría escuchar, las palabra del supremo gobernante de toda la patria, Momonga el ser supremo de la muerte.

Las palabras del señor supremo de La Gran Nazarick tranquilizó a toda la población, la lealtad y fe a los seres supremos era total, si decían que se calmaran ellos cumple pues era la orden de un de los seres supremos más importante, los seres supremos los que superan a los dioses, los cuales en su infinita sabiduría y perfección hacían que todo lo que digieran fuera cierto, aunque hubiera algunos que no lo comprendieran, si lo decía un supremo tenía que ser verdad.

Cuando el Dios caído termino su glorioso discurso, incluso Sorfinal, una guardiana, se unió al canto del pueblo, que mostraba la unidad de todos los pueblos de Nazarick {¡ Gloria a Ainz Ooal Gown! ¡Nazarick ahora y siempre, venceremos!}.

Pero inmediatamente fue sacada de ambiente de hermandad y de unidad colectiva, cuando recibió un [menaje] de Demiurge, uno de los grandes guardianes de Nazarick, hijo del supremo de la maldad Ulbert Alain Odle y Comandante Supremo de las Fuerzas Armadas de La Gran Nazarick osea su jefe. El menaje instaba a que todas las fuerzas estuvieran en alerta máxima, lo cual ya estaban, y que investigaran toda anomalía que este pasando en las respectivas zona que cada guardián administran, lo que significa que Sorfinal tendrá que investigar las aguas despejadas.

Así estuvo toda la noche, recopilaron mucha información nueva con algunas preocupantes y otras muy preocupantes, esa recopilación fue puesto en el archivo [Nueva Agua] la cual fue inmediatamente enviado al Gran Santuario de Nazarick más específicamente en la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, el centro neurálgico de todo La gran Nazarick y con una recomendación de que enviaran a alguien para que viniera a la capital submarina para poder informar con más detalles sobre esta "agua nueva".

Ya se esperaba que enviaran a alguien enseguida, la administración de La Gran Nazarick tiene una extraordinaria agilidad en responder a los asunto públicos tanto estatales como individual, pero lo que no se esperaba fue la notificación de que el señor de toda La Gran Nazarick, Momonga-sama, vendría a su zona de administración. Eso dejo a la sirena congelada por el impacto, esta sería la primera vez que el rey de los seres supremo viniera a la capital submarina aunque es el primer supremo que a venido aquí, es sin duda alguna el suceso más importantes que puede tener una ciudad Nazarickianas, recibir la visita del Amo supremo de toda la patria.

Decir que la población estaba contenta por esta noticia seria un eufemismo del estado actual de ellos, estaban en un estado de pura euforia y era lógico, el maestro de Ainz Ooal Gown estaba por venir a su gran capital, no era un hecho menor o normal.

Es tan importante que Sorfinal no podía solo esperarle en Natuziack para darle un saludo formal, tendrá que ir a la superficie para darle su apropiada bienvenida y con eso se tomo una nave de transporte marina de lujo para dirigirse al encuentro, un método de transporte más rápido que simplemente nadar y para llevar a su supremo gobernante a la capital, sin desperdiciar tiempo valioso para lo que puede ser un gran problema para Nazarick. El viaje fue rápido y tranquilo no hubo ningún inconveniente en el trayecto, solo algunas actualizaciones de la información recopilada y un punto nuevo, que la preocupo un poco.

Cuando llegaron cerca de la superficie el vehículo se detuvo y se abrió para dejar a Sorfinal y sus sirenas escoltas poder dirigirse al encuentro más importantes de sus vidas, no era sorprendente que todas estuvieran nerviosas, todo tenía que simplemente salir perfecto y no había escusa para errores. Cuando llegaron a la superficie no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para poder ver a un grupo se seres, que solo la guardiana pudo saber de que especies pertenecían ya que al ser guardiana tenía que pasar por cursos de preparación para cumplir con sus deberes con eficiencia y uno de ellos era conocer o al meno saber lo básico de cada especie que convivían en La Gran Nazarick. Eso era algo que solo ella tubo que pasar, por eso su escolta no sabía a que especie pertenecían de ese grupo que se acercaba a su encuentro pero había uno en ese grupo que ninguna de nosotras podría no saber su identidad.

Era un no-muerto tipo esqueleto envuelto con una túnica de la más alta calidad con bordados de color dorado, tenia su pecho expuesto mostrando sus costillas las que formaba su caja torácica y su rostro era un cráneo limpio con su mandíbula inferior terminando en punta, sus ojos era solo una cuenca negra con una llama de color carmesí en cada uno de ellos. En sus hombros salían unos cuernos enormes que salían apuntaban hacia abaja y casi en la base de ellos, se podían ver unas enormes esperas de color rojo y en su mano esquelética izquierda tenía sujeto el [Báculo de Ainz Ooal Gown], un articulo que solo un ser en toda la creación podía poseer, Momonga el Maestro de Ainz Ooal Gown y el soberana supremo de toda la patria de Nazarick.

Al verlo las sirenas no pudieron moverse por un segundo, toda su vida habían visto retratos y esculturas sobre el y pensaron que al menos las permitiría tener una idea de su gloria suprema pero ahora verlo, incluso a la distancia, solo podían ver que ninguna representación mundana podría capturar la inimaginable gloria de la encarnación de la mismísima muerte. Solo verlo un miedo primitivo se despertaba, miedo a la muerte pero a la vez una aire de paz, la paz del descanso eterno y la bondad de la muerte que te niega todo sufrimiento, era una sensación extraña pero no era solo eso lo que sentía. También pudieron ver el aura de majestuosidad que ningún dios podría tener; de sabiduría infinita que solo haber vivido desde el comienzo de la creación podría darte; de misericordia, que solo el amo de Nazarick podría tener y junto a sus movimientos tan elegantes, que parecían que cada uno de ellos fue planeado y reparada para solo dejar a todos con una solo palabra para describirlo "perfección".

Todas las sirena no pudieron evitar pensar eso- Incluso a esta distancia, su presencia ya nos abrumo ¿Cómo sera cuando estemos más cerca de el? No lo se pero ninguna de las imágenes o descripciones que hubiera escuchado, le hacen juicio a la grandeza de nuestro señor y pensar que creía que estaba preparada, que ingenua fui- Pensó Sorfinal al replantarse si era digna de estar en presencia de el padre de los pueblos de Nazarick, lo cual la puso muy nerviosa si ante no estaba permitido el error ahora ni la perfección sera suficiente- Todo mi cuerpo se estremece con sola idea de no poder llegar a sus expectativas, mi señor solo esperar la perfección pero yo soy solo una guardiana de segundo grado que cumplió su deber para llega esta posición y aunque fue Yamaiko y Ankoro Mocchi Mochi las que me dieron mi posición, ahora estoy en presencia de su rey, la perfección encarnada- Pensó cada vez nerviosa- No, no deje que te afecta recuerda tu entrenamiento y enfría la cabeza hoy tengo que dar lo mejor de mi no lo arruinare por mis inseguridades, estaré ante el gran Momonga-sama ningún error esta permitido- Sorfinal se dijo así misma recuperando su compostura, para dirigirse a el encuentro con su supremo señor.

Cuando ella se empezó a mover, sus escoltas tardaron unos momentos en darse cuenta de ello, posiblemente también como su guardiana dudando de ser digna de estar en presencia de el supremo de la muerte, pero si lo estaban no demostraron ya que tenía un rostro profesional y si pusieron al día con su guardiana. Volvieron a sumergirse para pasar por su Puerta de Paso y ser envueltas en una burbuja de agua la cual le permitió ir a su encuentro, incluso si no nadie lo demostraba directamente todas estaban muy nerviosas y estresadas. Pero al final, se dio el encuentro y para no meternos en muchos más detalles, por un momento parecía que Sorfinal se desmayaría pero logro, para su total sorpresa, dar su presentación y cordiales saludos con todo el respecto a su la encarnación de la sabiduría, Momonga.

Se alivió de ver cumplido esa tarea sin ningún error, incluso se sintió un poco de orgullo por eso pero rápidamente vaciló, ya que su señor no le había regresado su saludos. Lo cual la hizo ponerse nuevamente nerviosa- ¿Acaso me equivoque en algo? ¿Dije mal uno de sus títulos o me olvide de uno? ¡¿Acaso en mi nerviosismo dije mal su nombre?! ¡Que no sea eso,por favor no! ¡Eso no tendría nunca perdón! ¡ Ya nunca más podre se una guardiana!- Sorfinal empezó a entrar en pánico y casi estuvo apunto a romper a suplicar perdón por su imperdonable pecada y esperar que en la suprema misericordia su señor no la castigara tan duramente o que le permitiera un suicidio honroso, pero todas sus preocupaciones fueron borradas en un instante cuando su señor por fin hablo.

Ah... Si, es bueno verte de nuevo Sorfinal-san, espero que desde nuestro último encuentro haya estado bien- Dijo Momonga, después de estar en su mundo interno se dio cuenta que nunca devolvió su saludo a la guardiana, lo que le pareció muy rocero así estaba por pedir disculpa pero recordó como reaccionaron los demás guardianes a sus sinceras disculpa, así que decidió descartar por ahora sus disculpas. Aunque eso le dejaba con el dilema de como saludarla, así improviso y sin saberlo acaba de salvar a una cierta sirena de tener una crisis emocional.

Aunque ahora Sorfinal estaba tranquila, se dio cuenta de algo que dijo su glorioso amo- ¿Qué significa "verte de nuevo"?nunca estuve en presencia del altísimo Momonga-sama, si eso paso nunca se hubiera olvidado pero el dijo que ya nos vimos ante y si el lo dice entonce eso verdad- Volviéndose a poner de nuevo nervioso-¡¿Cómo pude olvidarme mi encuentro con mi glorioso gobernante?- Empezó a buscar en toda su memoria pero nada surgió, intento pensar en algo como en un encuentro casual o algo que pudiera encajar como un encuentro con el Supremo de la Muerte- Espera un momento, Momonga-sama es el Supremo de La Muerte eso significa que es la muerte y yo tuve un encuentro cercano a ella en la gran invasión... Lo recuerdo bien, estaba apunto de ver mi fin en mano de ese asqueroso general asgardiano cuando sentí una fuerza indescriptible que se apodero de mi y termine con la existencia de ese repugnante ser para luego gozar de su carne. mmm Si no lo recuerdo mal fue ante de que las aguas oscuras volviera... Siempre pensé que fueron mis instintos de supervivencia lo que me salvaron ese día pero ahora lo puedo ver- Una sensación de euforia nació de lo más profundo de ella-Fue la omnipotencia de la muerto la que me dio esa fuerza para salir victoriosa ese día, fue la bendición de su Eterno Señor el que le permitió luchar y vivir, a eso se refiere con "desde nuestro último encuentro haya estado bien", me a revelado que yo ese día estaba en su protección y pensar que no reconocí tu presencia ante, que vergüenza, pero eso explica me asenso a guardiana fue escogida por el mismísimo rey de los supremo- Pensó Sorfinal con tanta alegría que si tuviera la capacidad de llorar, lo estaría asiendo ahora mismo pero si había algo que su cuerpo hizo para expresar esa sensación. Sus ojo empezaron a ponerse más brillantes, una característica que tenían las sirenas para mostrar emociones fuertes como tristeza o alegría.

Su escoltas al ver ese hecho solo pudieron quedarse asombradas, saber que su señora conoció con anterioridad a su supremo gobernante ya fue un show pero ver lo que esa afirmación caso en su señora, la cual es siempre sería y profesional romperse para mostrar un lado de ella que nunca a mostrado a sus subordinados o a los habitantes de Natuziack. Se dieron cuenta rápidamente porque era eso, posiblemente ella pensaba que su encuentro fue efímero para el y que la recordaba la tuvo que llenar de felicidad.

Le agradezco con todo mi ser, gran Momonga-sama, la misericordia que me mostró aquel día solo refuerza mi lealtad a su excelentísima persona- Dijo Sorfinal llena de pasión- Mi vida te pertenece mi supremo amo, yo le juro que hasta mi muerte y después de ella te serviré con todo lo que mi ser pueda dar, esa es mi promesa de eterna lealtad- Pensó mientra se inclinaba a su misericordioso amo eterno.

Momonga aunque desconcertado prefirió no ahondar más en el tema, para no revelar que no tenía ni la menor idea de el encuentro que supuso que tuvo, ya que el pensó que todos los guardianes tuvieron que al menos una vez visto y para el aparentemente aserto con esa corazonada aunque no supiera todos los detalles pero igualmente asintió en muestra de aceptación. Aunque todavía era un poco curioso que su encuentro con la sirena, aparentemente fue algo muy significativo para ella, si le generaba esa muestra de pasión y determinación pero supuso que en algún momento se enteraría así que prosiguió a terminar el saludo oficial para seguir con el objetivo por el que había venido.

Bueno si eso es todo sigamos, Sorfinal si fuera tan amable nos guiarías a destino- Dijo Momonga calmadamente entrando en su papel de Maestro de Gremio. Lo que recibió como respuesta el asentimiento de la guardiana sirena para proseguir y siendo las sirenas las primeras en moverse, pasaron por la Puerta de Paso para que luego la burbuja de agua volviera al mar y las sirenas con ella. Los siguientes en pasar fueron Hippolyta y los Hermanos Vampiros para verificar si era seguro, aunque sabían que lo era ya que su creador era supuesta mente Momonga era mejor prevenir que curar.

Así es como después de pasar por los pilares para entrar a las aguas oscuras y confirma que todo era seguro, por fin el Dios de los No-Muertos entra a los territorios submarinos de Nazarick y para Momonga fue una experiencia muy fascinante pues el nunca había experimentado entrar a agua de mar, ya que su mundo original era imposible. Así fue agradable por fin entrar a agua de mar natural aunque ser no-muerte le redujo algunos de sus sentidos, como el tacto, al menos aun podía sentir algunas cosas y el agua oscura de los mares nazarickianos era uno de ellos. Al entrar Momonga también sintió una sensación extraña, el no sabía como describirla pero era como si el agua lo acogiera como si le estuviera dando la bienvenida, esa sensación duro unos momentos ante de desaparecer, fue una experiencia rara aunque un buen raro.

Sin saberlo esa fenómeno que sintió fue el resultado de que la naturaleza, el plancton de Helheim y las demás forma de vidas marinas lo reconocieron como su soberano y regento para luego envolverlo, como forma de protección para que nada lo dañara en su visita a las profundidades. Aunque el ahora todo poderoso soberano de los mares de Nazarick, solo pensó que fue resultado de su nuevo cuerpo y como su mente intentaba ajustarse a el.

Cuando la totalidad de su escolta paso por las Puertas de Paso pudieron iniciar su camino a Natuziack, cerca de donde se encontraban había un gran vehículo de transporta, el cual fue usada por Sorfinal para venir al encuentro. Momonga se quedo maravillado por tan artefacto tan particular aunque aun estaba un poco aturdido ya que su mente se estaba ajustando a ver y moverse bajo el agua, lo cual para su cuerpo no fue un problema pero para su mente de humano fue muy desconcertante, no era natural para ella.

Fue otro problema que tendrá que afrontar más tarde pero ahora, guiado por Sorfinal, ingresaron a su vehículo de transporte submarino oficial para ser recibido por un interior magnifico, bien decorado sin sobrepasarse y con mucho espacio para moverse y también con muchos asientos para seres marinos y para terrestres pero uno sobresalía de los demás era uno más grande que los demás, parecía una mini versión de su trono en el décimo piso pero en vez una pisa salida de color negro estaba hecho de rocas marinas y coral pálido, que le daba un aire su majestuosidad con un toque de un aura siniestro perfecta para un soberano de Nazarick osea para el.

A pesar de que entendió que era un trono para el, el se quedo congelado viéndolo no por su belleza, la cual le sobra, sino que por lo que simbolizaba. No era un trono para cualquiera, era un simbolizaba del dominio de los mares y de todos sus habitantes aunque sea más pequeño que su verdadero trono, tenía su misma aura que emanaba autoridad y que prácticamente decía "Un trono solo para el verdadero amo, señor y soberano absoluto de los mares". Sabía que era para el, pero el mismo se sentía indigno de este trono, el era solo un mero trabajador asalariado un numero más solo hace menos de doce horas y ahora era el gobernante de todo lo que sus camaradas construyeron y soñaron, ver ese trono solo le refresco la memoria sobre este hecho. Estuvo tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no noto que ahora estaba siendo el centro de atención de todos los pasajerxs de la nave.

Señor de todo y todos en Nazarick, aquí le presento el [Trono de los Mares de Helheim]- Dijo Sorfinal, presentando el objeto que había intrigado a Momonga y también rompiendo su linea de pensamiento, volviéndolo en si.

Uhh Es magnifico- Fue la respuesta que pudo soltar con poco de torpeza- Espero que nadie se de cuenta- Pensó con cierta angustia, lo último que quiere es que su súbditos lo vean inseguro y pierdan por eso la confianza en el. Pero no fue recibido con eso, sino con ojo brillantes de todas las sirenas en la nave, lo que le desconcertó.

Es un honor que el trono de nuestros ancestros le sea de su agrado- Respondió cortés mente Sorfinal con una felicidad enorme, aunque no tanto como la anterior, al escuchar que el trono que las antiguas reinas sirenas de Helheim tenía el visto bueno de su soberano. La felicidad se originaba de su orgullo a su especie, las sirenas son una de las especies más desarrollada y prospera de la historia de los mares, orgullosas su historia y su herencia recibir el reconocimiento del rey de los seres supremos a uno de sus objetos más sagrado y simbólico, era como un reconocimiento a toda su clase, algo invaluable.

Este trono fue construido para la primera gran reina de las sirenas, Anfítrite, La Señora de los Mares Tranquilos, la que unifico a muchos clanes y reinos de sirenas para formar el primer Imperio de la historia de las sirenas. Este trono a pasado por todas las soberanas de infinidad de reinos e imperios de las sirenas, hasta que por causa de los asgardianos terminada pero el trono fue resguardado como una luz de que cuando surja la poderosa soberana que devuelva a las sirenas su antigua gloria tendría un trono que demostrara su poder. Aunque nunca apareció esa sirena, si apareció Ainz Ooal Gown que devolvió a las sirenas y a todas las especies civilizadas marinas su dignidad y su orgullo pero no por su especie sino de ser parte de una gran familia, donde el respeto y la igualdad reinara, donde todas las especies trabajaran junta para la gloria de los seres supremos. Es por eso que las sirenas le dieron su trono al soberano de toda La Gran Nazarick, como nuestra de su total lealtad y devoción aunque hasta la fecha nunca se ha sentado en ella, bueno hasta ahora.

Sorfinal con un simple gesto de sus manos invito a su supremo gobernante a sentarse a ella, Momonga que seguía desconcertado prefirió dejarlo así y no darse más problemas, con eso prosiguió a sentarse en el Trono de las Sirenas, lo que genero un chillido de emoción en todas las sirenas que fue respondido por un suspiro por parte del Señor de Nazarick, que no entendía nada y que mentalmente se puso un punto de informarse más sobre los habilitantes, cultura y costumbres de su ahora súbditos.

Bien- Pensó en voz alta pero para su fortuna, fue visto como un signo de proseguir y así inicio el viaje hacia Natuziack.

En el transcurso del viaje pudo ver mucha de la fauna y flora que poseía los mares de Nazarick, cercanas a la superficie se podía ver medusas gigantes o conjunto de medusas gigantes que trabajaban juntas como un solo organismo y que en su parte superior creaban islas vivientes; Sirenas Salvajes, Hipocampos, entre un sin fin de otros criaturas de pequeño y mediano tamaño, en el suelo había [Coral Blanco], pasto marino de color purpura y Estromatolitos (estructuras minerales bioconstruida). Yendo más profundo, pasaron por grandes bosques submarinos de Quelpos (algas gigantes), donde se podía ver signo de civilización de especies marinas heteromorficas de todo junto a una biodiversidad gigantesca, cuando pasaron de ellos entraron al mar abierto. Aunque parecía vació al principio rápidamente se encontraron con una gran cantidad de tipo seres de toda clase incluso míticos o legendarios como serpientes marinas, Leviatanes, Krakenes, Escilas, sirenas salvajes gigantes; gusanos marinos gigantes, Hidras Marinas y otras criaturas monumentales como Caribdis, una inimaginable criatura del tamaño de montañas que tragaba enormes cantidades de metros cúbicos de agua oscuras para alimentarse del plancton de ella; y también había kaiju, ect.

Este sin fin de maravillas naturales, asombraron Momonga y a su escolta- Lo que daría Blue Planet por estar aquí- Pensó el Dios de los No-Muertos, al ver los diversos e inolvidable paisajes que había presenciado no pudo evitar pensar en el "Romántico" del gremio pero fue devuelto a la realidad cuando Sorfinal se acerco a el con una evidente intensión de iniciar un dialogo con su regente, aunque por dentro se encontraba muy nerviosa.

Momonga-sama, actualmente nos encontramos cerca de llegar a Natuziack, viendo que este tiempo puedo ser aprovechado para adelantar lo que en este momento tenemos del [Agua nueva], por ende pido permiso para dar inicio a informar de la situación de las ahora fronteras de La Gran Nazarick- Dijo en un tono profesional, ocultando a la perfección su nerviosismo. Lo último que quiere es avergonzarse ante el más grande de todos los seres supremos y rezaba que no se diera cuenta, aunque sabía que era imposible que algo se pudiera escapar de la encarnación de la sabiduría. Momonga respondió poniendo su mano izquierda en su mandíbula inferior puntiaguda, dándole un aire de intelectual- Demiurge y Hippolyta, mencionaron algo sobre un informe llamado "Agua Nueva" y de que era muy importante, supongo que ella me dirá de que se trata- Pensó sobre el tema- Espero que no sea nada malo, no deseo más problemas y demás si es grabe pedirán que lo solucione, lo que me dejaría en evidencia que no tengo la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo- Un gran escalofrío le recorrió todo su ser ante tal posibilidad, mientra se encontraba casi en activar su habilidad pasiva salva situaciones se quedo mirando a la guardiana de los mares y solo pudo envidiar lo profesional y elegante se veía- Ojalo tuviera eso-Pensó finalmente ante de proseguir.

Bien, mi guardiana- Dijo asintiendo en signo de aprobación para que iniciara el informe, sin saber que había saldo a Sorfinal de una crisis, pues ante la mirada intensa de su señor pensó que noto su nerviosismo y que lo había ofendido, lo que provoco que su mente entrara en pánico, de nuevo. Estaba apunto de romperse y pedir su perdón cuando su supremo soberano respondió, lo que la alivio pero sabía que su señor la había perdonado por su actitud inaceptable- Juro que esto no volverá a pasar, no abusare de la bondad de mi amo- Se dijo a si misma con determinación para luego iniciar con su cometido.

A partir de las 00:00 de la fecha, Cinco del mes Luci Fer de año un millón quinientos mil cuarenta de Nazarick, todas nuestra ciudades empezaron a reportaron la aparición de una pared de agua no oscura, la situación en el campo civil fue problemático hasta que su majestad pudo calmarlos con sus sabias palabras y desde ese momento iniciamos con el estudió de lo que denominamos "Agua Nueva"- Dijo Sorfinal mientra que momonga escuchaba atentamente pero casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando escucho la fecha en la que estaba- ¡¿Mes Luci Fer?! Eso no es posible... pero viéndolo en perspectiva el sistema de calendario tiene connotación religiosa y si para ellos somos dioses es factible que le pusieran nuestros nombres en ella. Si Luci Fer se entera de esto su ego se irá por las nubes- Pensó mientra se estremecía ante eso pero rápidamente se recupero para darse cuenta de algo- ¡¿Año un millón quinientos mil cuarenta de Nazarick?! Si lo veo en términos de la tierra sería como decir "Después de Cristo" o otros de ese estilo... (en pánico) Pero eso significa que hace más de un millón de año existe Nazarick... (más pánico) eso significa que "yo" que e sido maestro ante de conquistar la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, para ellos significa que siempre e gobernado es por eso que me ven con tanta respeto desde incontables generaciones les e estado gobernado... Yo... E... Gobernado... Por... Más... De... Un... Millón... De... Años- Su inexistente cerebro por un monto se tuvo hasta que su aura verde lo envolvió y lo saco de su shock- Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala... No hay forma de que puedo llegar nunca a sus expectativas- Esa fue su triste conclusión sobre el asunto pero dejo eso para otro momento- Al menos mi mini discurso fue efectivo- Dijo aliviado de que al menos había hecho algo bien.

La investigación sobre este ello, tuvo sus dificultades cuando el [Plancton de Helheim], la que da su color al agua oscura, entro en su modo de hiper-reproducción para colonizar este nuevo espacio libre. Su tasa de colonización la estimamos que es de cuatro millas náuticas por hora junto que asido así desde que apareció el agua nueva calculamos que su expansión a sido hasta ahora de unas treinta y seis millas, desde el punto de origen- Dijo la Sirena Seductora a su eterno gobernante el cual agradeció que en el informe se le agregara los datos obvio o sino estaría totalmente perdido- Esto es interesante pero eso tasa de reproducción en totalmente imposible en nueve horas ya han conquistado un poco más de sesenta y seis kilómetros, osea que a mis actuales dominios en todas mis fronteras marinas se han expandido ese tasa del punto original- Pensó fascinado por ese fenómeno tan particular de la naturaleza de sus dominios pero algo le vino a su mente, una conversación que tuvo hace mucho con Punitto Moe- {Cuando agregas un nuevo elemento a un ambiente estable la tendencia es que este se desestabilice}- O lo que que le dijo Blue Planet- {Cuando un nuevo organismo entra a un nuevo ecosistema este puede causar la destrucción del mismo}- Eso recuerdo le hicieron percatar de algo- ¿Si hay un ecosistema nativo? Eso podría ser un desastre para ese ecosistema, el nuestro estará colonizando el suyo destruyendo al antiguo y si el nativo no pude adaptarse podría iniciar una extinción masiva de ella- Pensó preocupado y no es menor, ya que esto significaría que si hay civilizaciones en este mundo podrían verlo como una amenaza, lo que originaría un conflicto bélico y si este mundo era más poderoso en armamento, magia o en tecnología estarán perdidos- No dejare que nada ni nadie dañe al fruto de nuestro esfuerzo y sueños, quien se atreva sera aniquilado- Pensó fríamente sobre esa cuestión, recordando la frase de su amigo Tabula Smaragdina "Si para sobrevivir tengo que comerme el último Condor, me lo comeré". Aunque lo dijo mientra estaba discutía con Blue Planet, encerraba en su interior una verdad- Si me ponen en decidir entre salvar a Nazarick o a otro, la decisión es clara la prioridad es rescatar a Nazarick, nada ni nadie importa más que Nazarick- Pensó totalmente decidido aunque esperaba que ese caso nunca pasara, siempre es bueno prevenir que curar.

Lamentablemente no tenemos forma de detener su crecimiento, no sin dañar a nuestro propio ecosistema lo que esta fuera de discusión (Ganándose el confirmación de todos los acompañantes). Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir pendiente de su expansión y intentar disminuir todo el posible daño que puede causar al ecosistema alienígena en el cual estamos- Dijo la sirena guardián, finalizando la primera parte del informa. Lo que dejo a momonga pensativo pero mucho no pudo decir.

La vida se abre camino... No podemos detenerla, si podemos aremos lo posible para disminuir daños colaterales pero que eso nunca implique dañar a nuestra nación- Dijo en vos alto sus pensamiento y cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, todes los presentes lo habían escuchado.

Los presentes solo se quedaron asombrados al escuchar las sabías palabras de su supremo soberano- Es verdad, es realmente la encarnación de la sabiduría- Fue el pensamiento colectivo que recorrió las mentes inferiores que intentaban agarrar todo el saber que su señor les a dado, para ellos que han vivido en tiempos de paz y prosperidad intentar ser el héroe, salvar a todos, es un sentimiento que todos pueden tener pero sigue siendo un pensamiento infantil, ya que la vida o la no-vida esta lleno decisiones difíciles en la cual no podrás salvar a todos. A pesar de que dolía su señor dijo la verdad, en este momento podemos intentar ser los héroes pero cuando llegue el momento Nazarick siempre sera primero.

Pero algo que Sorfinal fue la única en percatarse, fue en su primera parte "La vida se abre camino", aunque todes los pensaron para la actual situación para la sirena seductora implicaba el momento en que su vida corrió peligro pero gracias a su amo pudo superarlo- Eso significa que el solo me empujo para encontrar mi camino, el me dio el primer impuso pero yo fui la que encontró el camino- Pensó asombrada, saber que su supremo amo había visto el potencial de "encontrar el camino", incluso mientra combatía contra los invasores, la dejo sin palabras- Realmente es un ser que solo puede ser descrito como perfecto- Pensó con una sonrisa.

(tos falsa)... Bueno, continuemos con lo restante- Dijo Momonga al notar que todes se le quedaron callados por sus palabras- Tengo que ser más consiente del poder de mis palabras- Pensó un poco angustiado, ya que toda presión de "ser" un líder todo poderoso y omnipresente era demasiado.

Como ordene Momonga-sama. Aunque la expansión del agua oscura es un de las cuestiones más importante hay algunos hechos concretos que nos esta dificultando nuestra investigación. Uno de ellos es la falta de información de la Nueva Agua, no conocemos su tamaño, su sistema de corrientes, sus ciclos y ecosistema, como fue planteado en el primer informe pedimos permiso para mandar equipos de investigación y exploración junto a todos los otros métodos para recopilar toda la información necesaria para la efectividad de nuestro informe final- Dijo profesionalmente la sirena guardiana finalizando el resumen de la primera parte del informe que ella había dado, esperando con ansia lo que su señor tendría que decir sobre el tema.

Mmmm (Poniendo su mano izquierda en su mandíbula inferior) Eso si es grave problema, necesitamos conocer este nuevo mundo para saber como manejarnos correctamente en el, sería muy imprudente si actuamos sin conocer por donde estamos moviéndonos más que las aguas que nos rodea, tenemos que explorar todo lo que este mundo tenga que ofrecer tanto el agua como en la tierra y aire- Dijo el Rey de los seres supremos con tono pensativo, ganándose la admiración de todos los presentes por su inmensa sabiduría para el beneficio de toda la gran Nzarick. Mientra Momonga esta recordando sus conversaciones con Punitto Moe sobre la recolección de información y su frase de "Si hay que hacerlo, hagámozlo bien"- No puedo ser descuidado, tengo que poner lo mejor para esta tarea vital. Si en este mundo hay seres superiores en poder o en tecnología a nosotros no puedo solo enviar pequeños equipos de exploración, es mejor estar prevenido ante cualquier cosa- Pensó el último supremo de Nazarick con su típica semi paranoia sobre las situaciones nuevas y que no tiene ningún tipo información sobre ella.

Hippolyta (Dijo repentinamente lo que causo el sobre salto de la nombrada) comunícate con Demiurge, dile que ponga a todas nuestras fuerzas en búsqueda de información sobre nuestro nuevo situación, Nazarick debe estar preparada para cualquier cosa. Ainz Ooal Gown jamas a conocido la derrota- Dije interpretando su papel de maestro del gremio a la perfección.

La nombrada acepto la orden y empezó a comunicarse con el Comandante de la Defensa de La Gran Nazarick, el cual al escuchar el código militar "Nazarick debe estar preparado para cualquier cosa" junto a la confirmación de orden "Ainz Ooal Gown jamas a conocido la derrota" supo que era una auténtico orden directa de su amo y que era de máxima prioridad su cumplimiento, lo cual estaría más que dichoso de cumplir.

Mientra eso pasaba, una cierta guardiana sirena se encontraba medio tartamudeando por lo que acaba de pasar; ella pensaba que solo le darían permiso de enviar algunos grupos de exploración junto a equipamiento de investigación para cumplir su objetivo. Ella nunca espero que su sugerencia se pudiera convertir en toda una operación militar de gran envergadura pero ella entendía el "¿Por qué?", no sabían nada sobre este mundo y eso es peligroso para la seguridad de Nazarick por eso no ve mal esta medida aunque le parece exagerada pero es la perfección de su señor el que la a ordenado su inicio, lo que significa que es absolutamente correcto.

Disculpa por la interrupción de ante puede continuar con el informe- Dijo El ser Supremo de la Muerte con un tono de disculpa a lo cual fue vehemente rechazo por la guardiana menor la cual después de recuperarse de su pequeño ataque de tartamudeo pudo continuar.

Si mi señor, este es la segunda parte del informe: Desde la aparición de la "Nueva Agua" y el inició de la "expansión del agua oscura" un nuevo factor se agrega "la migración" de nuestra fauna y mega fauna a las nuevas zonas desconocidos. De esto, hemos podido detener los movimientos de los más grandes pero con los pequeños y medianos no hemos podido tener el mismo éxito como en el anterior, y si agregamos que tenemos una corriente marítima autóctona en la zona este de nuestro aguas, que a facilitado su transporte junto al agua oscura nos a impedido tener una estimación precisa de cuanto de nuestra fauna a podido salir de nuestros dominios- Dijo para luego hacer una corta pausa para esperar algún comentario de su supremo soberano, el cual parecía que no lo haría pues parecía que esta analizando la reciente información adquirida para dar una respuesta perfecta para esta problemática- Es tan perfecto, tengo que dar lo mejor de mi para al menos rosar con sus expectativas- Pensó con determinación y confianza.

El análisis del esta nueva agua a demostrado que no contiene ningún agente que pudiera causar alguna pandemia sobre nuestra población civil o nuestro ecosistema pero seguimos alerta ante la posiblilidad- Dijo la sirena con una pequeña sonrisa por que esta verdaderas buenas noticias.

Eso es bueno, podes continuar- Dijo lentamente el ser supremo con un aire de intelectual el cual esta en un profunda reflexión, lo que solo causaba respeto a los presentes.

La composición química de la nueva agua no es tan diferente a la nuestra, lo que facilita la posibilidad de colonizar con población civil y instalar bases militares en estas nuevas zonas que podemos descubrir y más si encontramos nuevos recursos para...-La sirena seductora fue interrumpido como la inteligencia artificial del vehículo les informo su proximidad con la capital submarina.

Gracias Sorfinal, podrás decirme el resto cuando hayamos llegado- Dijo Momonga volviendo su atención hacia una de las partes transparente de la nave, que funcionaba como ventana y en ella pudo darle un buen vistazo a Natuziack, lo que vio le hizo casi caer su mandíbula.

Lo primero que vio una gran cantidad de naves medianas y gigantes que iban en grupos junto a ellas pequeñas naves que las rodeaban, había naves de todos las forma y tamaño junto a ellas serpientes mecánicas que rodeaban a lo que parecía un tipo de nave nodriza gigantesca pero a pesar de sus diversidad todos parecían decir lo mismo "Ten cuidado, no te metas con migo". Lo que estaba viendo Momonga era parte de la gran flota marina de la Gran Nazarick la cual estaba en máxima alerta, tal como el había ordenado.

Detrás de todas ellas se podía ver una enorme estructura monumental que parecía ser como un domo transparente con un esqueleto de panal que lo soportaba, parecía salir del mismísimo abismo y sobre todo parecía como si estuviera vivo.

Esto era exactamente lo que era, Natuziack era una ciudad viviente, un mega organismo con diversas especies que la conformaban y con diferentes niveles; desde el piso profundo del abismo, los piso de mar profundo, piso del mar abierto y el piso del mar superficial. Una especie de super coral blanco cubría toda la ciudad como una red y entre sus espacio una membrana fácil de pasar para los habitantes de Nazarick pero resistentes a las desafío que las corrientes pudiera darle.

Ya dentro de ella, fueron recibidos por grandes rascacielos submarinos orgánicos y mecánicos (como las que se encontraba dentro de la nave nodriza de Día de la Independencia), saliendo de ellas pequeñas plataformas con planta en forma de vaina, que era la fuente de energía de toda la ciudad mediante una relación simbiótica entre el super organismo y estas plantas.

Esta "ciudad" viviente estaba compuesta de varias capas también, más específicamente por cuatro; la primero por La Barrera, la segundo por la zona de los bio edificios o Los Pulmones de La Ciudad, la tercera La Urbe, donde se instalaba la gran mayoría de la población civil y la última y cuarta La Metrópoli, zona de poder y organización de la toda la ciudad de Natuziack.

Momonga cuando pasó por la capa de La urbe fue recibido por una multitud de infinitas cantidad de diversidad de especies, entre los que parecían familiares y las quera completamente diferente a lo que haya visto Momonga pero todas esta diversidad tenía algo en común, habían venido a darle una ferviente bienvenida y reafirmar su eterna lealtad.

Para Momonga fue totalmente agobiante, el no estaba acostumbrado a las grandes multitudes pero decir que lo que estaba viendo era solamente era "grande" sería quedarse corto era una marea sin fin, es como si los treinta millones de habitantes de la capital submarina lo hubieran venido a ver y fue así.

Mientra Momonga se encontraba aturdido por lo que estaba viendo sus acompañantes se pusieron en posición oficial con Hippolyta a su derecha y Sorfinal a su izquierda para que después la nave se volviera transparente excepto el Momongo se percato de eso, se quedo mortificado pues era el centro de atención de toda la cuidad, su habilidad pasiva se activo unas cuantas vences ante de que pudiera reaccionar. Lo cual fue levantar su brazo derechoy saludar a la multitud, la cual estallo en victorees de toda la masa de Heteromórfisco, los cuales al ver por primera vez al rey de los seres supremos sentados en el {Trono de los Mares de Helheim] sintieron una mezcla de experiencia religiosa y fervor patriótico, y aun más cuando levanto su brazo derecho, el cual hacia parecer dejaba a su señora como única acompañante, lo que para ellos fue un reconocimiento a su señora, lo cual los orgullecía mucho.

Cuando finalmente pasaron de la zona de La Urbe y entraron a la Metrópoli, Momonga y Sorfinal se encontraba agotados emocionalmente pues ninguno de ellos estaba acostumbrado a tales experiencias. Cuando finalmente llegaron al palacio de Natuziack, Momonga fue recibido primero por una gigantesca plataforma que formaba una plaza principal que fue decorado con 41 monumentales estatuas de todos los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown pero el más grande era el de el, que se encontraba cerca de la entrada principal del palacio.

Momonga se quedo sin palabras con una mezcla de emociones entre shock por este monumento al gremio o por un sentimiento de nostalgia al ver a todos sus compañeros, incluso si era solo estatuas. Si hubiera podido hubiera sonreído y llorado por lo que estaba viendo, tantos recuerdos le venia a su inexistente cerebro que casi se rompe pero una vez más su aura verde salva situaciones vino al rescate.

Cuando pasaron del monumento a los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown, la nave entro en una de las dos entradas detrás de la estatua de Momonga y empezó a descender entrando al palacio de Natuziack, cuando la nave aterrizo en una pequeña plataforma finalmente los ocupantes bajaron de el. Cuando lo hicieron pudieron ver una gran entrado interior donde se encontraba todes lxs miembros del Alto Consejo de Natuziack (ACN), los cuales al ser los miembros del órgano suprema de la capital nazarickiana han venido a dar sus más cordiales saludos a su supremo soberano, no es menor remarcar que eran miles.

El Alto Consejo de Natuziack da sus más cordiales saludos y renueva nuestra lealtad a el supremo gobernante de toda nuestra patria, maestro de Ainz Ooal Gown, Rey de los 41 Seres Supremos, Dios Caído, Supremo de la Muerte, Dios de los no-muertos, Libertador de los oprimidos, Protector la libertad, Encarnación de la sabiduría, portador de la suprema misericordia y padre de los pueblos de Nazarick, Momonga-sama- La multitud dijo al unisono, por suerte esta vez el dios de los no-muertos estaba preparado emocionalmente para esto... Al menos un poco. Su experiencia con Sorfinal lo había preparado para una situación similar aunque esta vez mil veces mayor.

Les agradezco por su cálida bienvenida, sigan con sus funciones para la grandeza de Nazarick- Dijo improvisadamente Momonga aunque nadie lo noto. No solo no lo notaron, si no que se alegraron muchos por que su bienvenida fue del gusto del maestro de Ainz Ooal Gown.

Saliendo de la gran multitud de miles de diputados de la ACN de la gran capital submarina nazarickiana, formado por miles de especies con infinidad de formas y tamaños, Una figura que no encajaba con los demás habitantes Heteromórficos marino. Esto se debía a que esta figura no tenía piel mucosa, con escamas o ect; Ni tenía característica que digiera que era un nativo de las aguas.

Ella era similar a un ser humano, solo que con una belleza y aire que no podía ser humano, era alta, su rostro era simplemente perfecto, excepto por una pequeñas venas negra sobre su piel, ojos verdes, rubia con cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo, sobre su cuerpo tenía un traje corporal color negro y sobre ella una armadura de acero y dorada que le daba un aire de santidad, algo raro den Nazarick.

En su costado izquierdo tenía una espada en su funda y a su derecha en su brazo tenía un esqueleto de oscuro, obviamente era un ítem mágico y parecía que su propiedad era sacra aunque era imposible ya que si lo fuera, el agua oscuro hubiera reaccionado violentamente a el.

Ella era Laufre Frirda Sanlur (12), una Vanir osea una diosa de Vanaheim, que junto a los Aesir eran conocidos peyorativamente como Asgardianos por todos los que se oponían a su dominio. Pero ella era diferente era una [Vanir Corrompida], el resultado de que un Vanir haya sobrevivido después de haber sido expuesta a agua oscura por mucho tiempo y por eso tenía en su piel venas negras, al corromperse también lo hizo su equipamiento los cuales pasaron de ser elementos sacros a [Luz Profana].

Ella no era cualquier Vanir corrompida, ella era la esposa de la Sorfinal, La Sirena Seductora, la cual fue parte de la [Gran invasión] y en la derrota de los asgardianos fue hecha pricionera por su futura esposa, la cual por la Ley de Prisionero Trofeo pudo hacerla su esclava pero pasando el tiempo ella se termino enamorando de su ama. Aunque no se enamoro de su forma 2normal" sino de su verdadera forma, tal vez sea por la corrupción o un fetiche sexual de ella quedo perdidamente enamorada por la forma monstruosa de su ama. Con la cual se termino casando, ya que su ama también se enamoro de ella pero no por su belleza sino por su voluntad fuerte, algo visto por las sirenas como una cualidad muy atractiva.

En el mundo de las sirenas las parejas son relaciones de mutua cooperación con una conexión sentimental muy fuerte, que las impulsa a proteger con mucha determinación a su compañero/a o compañeras/as, esto último es pues las sirenas aceptan la poligamia como la homosexualidad entre ellas. Para las sirenas es la persona no del genero de la cual se enamoran, esto con nace con el fin de protegerse de los peligros de el mar abierto y ya que no tiene nada que ver con la reproducción ayudo a este a entender este rasgo en la especie de las sirenas.

La reproducción de la sirena antiguamente se hacía mediante que los huevos junta a la esperma fueran lanzado al mismo tiempo en grandes cardúmenes de sirenas para que las corrientes los fertilizara y los transportara a nuevas regiones de los mares, océanos, ect. Aunque este tipo de reproducción fue descartada por cúpulas de crianzas, donde se hace lo mismo que el anterior solo que dejan a los huevos en una bio cúpula donde son protegidos y cuidados hasta que sean lo suficientemente mayores para que una pareja los adopte y lo críen.

A las sirenas no les importa que no sean su crías, ellas las protegen sin dudar pero ya que no todas pueden cuidar a todas las crías al mismo tiempo las sirenas tienen el sistema de adopción, en el cual una pareja adopta a una o verías de las crías donde son esencialmente criadas como si fuera suya y se vuelven parte de su familia, sin importar que no tengan ningún parentesco genético. Para las sirenas los vínculos afectivos son más importantes que los sanguíneos, es este hecho evolutivo el cual a permitido que la formación de parejas sea más de parte amorosa que sexual, aunque el disfrute sexual con tu pareja existe nunca es con fines reproductivos. Por esto son comunes las relaciones homosexuales o poligámicas, lo que importa es el vinculo y que pueden criar a su o sus hijas adoptivas.

Como en toda las sociedades hay cualidades que son valoradas o atractivas y otros que son mal vistas o despreciadas, la sociedad de las sirenas no es la excepción, para ellas las voluntades fuertes, fluidez social o ser social, protectoras e inteligencia son más atractivas que lo físico, aunque también tienen sus estándares de belleza física pero priman la atracción por conducta que por lo físico. También hay rasgo que son visto como feos o poco atractivos como las voluntades débiles, timidez, Individualismo o pereza, esos rasgos son visto muy negativamente por las sirenas pero no son taboo, las cosas taboo para ellas es no adoptar a una cría, no tener ninguna pareja y ser mentirosas, este último tiene incluso pena punitivas contra ellas.

Pero volviendo a lo anterior, Laufre se caso con Sorfinal pero ella nunca le gusto su forma "normal" prefiere que su belleza natural, cuando su esposa se volvió guardiana su estatus social, que por se asgardiana era vista casi tratada como un plaga pero por su casamiento fue mejorado su condición aunque siguió siendo discriminada; mejora grandemente, a partir de es momento fue tratado como otra nazarickiana de plenos derecho y respetada como esposa de una guardiana, un estatus muy respetado por toda la sociedad nazarickiana.

La escolta de Ser Supremo de la Muerte al reconocer a la Vanir, sin saber que era la esposa de Sorfinal, se pusieron en guardia y preparados para lanzar un ataque preventivo contra la asgardiana pero por suerte se detuvieron cuando escucharon su presentación.

Soy Laufre Frirda Sanlur esposa de mi señora Sorfinal estoy para jurar mi lealtad ante el soberano supremo de la Gran Nazarick- Dijo la Vanir corrompida mientra se arrodillaba, eso relajo a la escolta de Momonga y salvo de un ataque al corazón a Sorfinal, que ya veía el final de su amado por parte de la escolta de su señor.

Momonga respondo con un movimiento de su cabeza en señal de aprobación, lo cual lleno de alegría a la pareja, ya que Sorfinal quería que su esposa fuera aceptada en Nazarick y la única forma de hacerlo totalmente era con la aprobación de un ser supremo, mientras que Laufre estaba en euforia interna por ser aprobada por su antiguo enemigo y ahora amo, ya que si era rechazada por el, eso significaría esencialmente el fin de su matrimonio y de su vida, sabiendo que sería su amada la que le pondría fin a su existir si el ser supremo lo ordenaba, eso si que le lleno de terror pero por suerte los seres supremos son compasivos- A diferencia de los dioses- La Vanir pensó con amargura por su historia personal con su propia especie.

Con ese último saludo formal por parte de la esposa de la guardiana de los mares de Nazarick, pasaron de la gran multitud y entraron al interior del palacio donde Momonga sería informado con todo detalle sobre la {Nueva Agua] y con todas las novedades sobre ese tema, para el gran agote mental del Rey de los 41 Seres Supremos y también para los Sorfinal que intentaba ser lo más profesional posible y que su torpeza no la dejara mal vista por su señor. Lo mismo para Laufre que intentaba evitar en caer en malos ojo al amo de su señora y perder todo lo que ama.

Sin dura una experiencia muy estresante para todes ellos, pero a la vez muy interesante para Momonga y compañía..

El golfo de Nexina es ocupado por el norte por el Reino Itital, en el sur por la Provincia Enana de Terra Buena y en centro por la Confederación de semi-humanos, este último es donde le pondremos más atención. La costa oeste de la Confederación es formado por la República Semi Humana de Mutocurina, una de las repúblicas miembro de la confederación más prospera por el comercio con los enanos y en menor medida con el Reino Itatal junto al su gran ciudad portuaria, Ninopura, que lo a puesto como el gran puesto del oeste, gran astillero y principal base nabal de la CSH.

Junto a esta gran ciudad hay otras ciudades portuarias menores, que solo se dedican a la pesca y otras actividades que involucra al mar, esto se debe a que esa zona es muy rica para esas actividades gracias al choque de la corriente del oeste cálida y la corriente sur fría, lo que permite que haya una gran diversidad y abundancia para la pesca pero como todos hay ciudades más prosperas que otras las ciudades, como las del sur (Sulpanco, Numopaco, Runutil, Jalon,Quilma y Dorado) que tienen más cerca la corriente fría son más prosperas que la del norte (Calchavina y Noral), osea las que tienen la corriente cálida.

Y justamente hablaremos de una de esas últimas más específicamente de la ciudad pesquera de Calchavina.

Calchavina es una de las más nuevas ciudades nacida por la prosperidad y estabilidad que trajo la Confederación a la región, primero como una aldea a pasar a ser una gran ciudad en menos de cien años, incluso si esta alejada de la gran capital Anat pero no todos se han beneficiado de esta nueva prosperidad. La federación tiene un gran mal interno, una xenofobia interna entre ellos mismo, esto pasa pues la Confederación existe dos clase generales de semi-humanos, los [Humanos Bestia] y las [Bestias Humanas], esta última es la que mejor posición social se encuentra.

Las razas Humanas Bestias son simplemente humanos con algún rasgo animal sea cola, orejas, alas, ect pero siempre como base el cuerpo de un humano. En deferencia, las razas Bestias Humanas son versiones humanoides de animales, esta última fueron la que fundaron la Confederación e incluyeron a sus hermanos y hermanas Humanos Bestias a ella pero desde el inicio hubo diferencias las Bestias Humanas tenía mayor posición que las HB y con el tiempo se agrando esa diferencia, hasta llega a lo que es ahora HB muy pobres y BH ricos o clase media.

Esta desigualdades se pueden ver claramente en Calchavina, mientras las BH viven en los terrenos más altos, con todos los servicios básicos cubiertos, vidas acomodadas, acceso a la educación y trabajos con altos sueldos, los HB viven en la parte baja de la cuidad, lo que les expone a las inundaciones; con falta de servicios, viviendas dignas, educación y cerca de las fabricas que intoxica el ambiente, donde además trabajan en pésimas condiciones aunque los que viven más cerca de la costa trabajan para las grandes empresas pesqueras, las cuales paga miseria mientra que ellas se quedan con la mayoría de las ganancias. La zona en donde viven es llamada simplemente "Villas Obreras", un eufemismo a lo que correctamente se le tendría que llamar villas miserias pero nada se puede hacer, la población de ellas ya se han resignado a su vida y solo intenta vivir lo mejor que se pueda.

Y justamente de ellos hablaremos pues al ser una ciudad pesquera son ellos los pescadores, los cuales ya al amarecer están despiertos para preparar los barcos, los que están en mal estado, para todo un día de duro trabajo en el mar cálido, lo más pobres en cuanto a cantidad de peces capturados por días.

Es un trabajo duro que les ocupa casi o todo el día pero aunque pesada la tarea ellos la siguen haciendo pues o sino sus familias pasarían hambre, generalmente a la mañana es muy calmado pero este día no es normal, los trabajadores se encontraban muy animados hablando del temblor de anoche y de la "Nueva Era" por el quinto sol, algunos con esperanzas otros con temor pues nadie sabía lo que estaba por venir. Pero su charla fue interrumpida repentinamente cuando escucharon un grito de terror y agonía para luego escuchar el sonido de carne rasgada y huesos rotos.

¡AUXILIO!- ¡NO, POR FAVOR NO!- ¡CELESTINA PROTEGERME!- Eso fueron los gritos que se escucho por todo el puerto, lo que causo que todos los pescadores agarraran lo que tuvieran en mano para luego dirigirse al origen del ruido y cuando llegaron se quedaron helados por el horror que sus ojos presenciaron, algunos inclusos vomitaron su recién comido desayuno.

Adelante de ellos, en la playa cerca del puerto donde algunos pequeños botes de pesca artesanal son puesto estaba teñido de rojo, rojo sangre pero no solo eso sino que también por pedazos de cuerpo de sus compañeros pescadores, había algunos que seguían vivos y que gritaba en agonía pidiendo ayuda o rezando a Celestina por su salvación, eso escena los lleno de ira, miedo y asco pero cuando vieron al causante de este baño de sangre todo lo que sintieron ante se evaporo y fue remplazado por puro hora. Pues en la costa una gigantesca criatura que se asemejaba a un pulpo pero con una boca vertical llena de afilados dientes y con sus tentáculos sostenía a un pobre joven que fue lanzado a sus fauces para ser destrozado vivo y que pesado de el cayeran en la costa y agua.

Los aterrados pescadores al ver esa escena se quedaron congelado del miedo, algunos empezaron a rezar a Celestina por sus vida pero como si los hubiera escuchado, el monstruo fijo su mirada a ellos para luego lanzar su largos tentáculos sobre ellos, para todos ellos lo último que vieron fue una masa de músculos con ventosas dirigiéndose a ellos para que después todo se volviera negro y se escuchara gritos junto al sonido de la alimentación de esta bestia marina.

Mientras esto pasaba, en la costa había un mujer adulta, esposa de uno de los pescadores que ahora estaban en el estomago de la bestia, en posición fechar traumatizada al ver a su marido ser devorado vivo por ese cefalópodo gigante pero por alguna razón la bestia no la toco, aunque para los nazarickiano sería fácil de explicarlo si escucharan los rezos de la mujer semi-humana.

Gran dios de todo los saberes, hermano de la diosa falsa, dios caído protegerme de todo mal, señor Momonga te lo suplico- Recitaba la mujer humana bestia en desesperación sin notar que el [Kraken de Costa] la había dejado en paz, si no quedo claro ninguna bestia nazarickiana dañaría intencionalmente a un creyente de los seres supremos en especial al más altísimo de ellos.

Y así inicia el primer contacto entre Nazarick y Cinila


End file.
